Harassment
by Ygrec
Summary: Ce doit être de ma faute, disait-il. Ce doit être moi le problème puisque ça n'arrive qu'à moi. Et c'est en mettant des mots sur les pensées qui le hantaient qu'il comprit. La peur lui tordait le ventre. Les larmes n'eurent pas le temps d'être retenues, elles coulèrent à flots. Maintenant ou jamais, il devait saisir la main qu'on lui tendait. Angst, fluffy, Epiloque publié :)
1. Chapter I

_Harassment_

_Chapitre I_

Coucou à vous les amis ;)

Je ne sais pas si cette fiction aura du succès, parce que je prends un risque. Je vais aborder un thème un peu dur, et j'ai un peu peur que certaines personnes en soient choquées. Le raiting M dès le début ne sert pas à décorer, et pour une fois ce n'est pas pour prévenir d'un lemon ! Certains passages de cette histoire ont un réel potentiel "hurt".

C'était mon petit speech, si vous êtes toujours là, c'est que vous avez les reins solides x) (m'enfin, reins solides, pas de lemon hein, juste des scènes moralement dérangeantes je suppose)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_«_Fudo, une heure de colle !»

Le dénommé Fudo se releva brusquement, et s'exclama:

«Vous voulez rire ?! Je participe en cours et vous me foutez une retenue ?!»

«Participer en cours n'est pas synonyme de faire le pitre !»

Une vague riarde s'éleva de la salle de classe et le professeur en profita pour lancer:

«Et vous continuez en plus ?»

«Mais c'est eux qui rigolent, c'est des bouffons.» grinça le brun.

Kido soupira. Décidément, Fudo avait quelque chose contre ce cours. Depuis le début de l'année il faisait des crasse en cours d'économie sociale. Heureusement que le prof le lui rendait bien, sinon sa crédibilité aurait été très vite anéantie.

«Rasseyez-vous !» aboya-t-il. Puis plus calmement : «Je repose ma question : quels sont les principales raisons pour lesquelles les individus issus de la classe populaire ont moins de diplômes que ceux issus de milieux bourgeois ? Je précise que cette affirmation a été apportée par une étude de l'INSEE, et que par conséquents, Monsieur Fudo, il ne s'agit pas d'un "cliché infondé".»

A nouveau, des ricanements montèrent et Fudo grogna. Kido lui fit signe de se calmer. Étonnement il obéit, et se contenta de balayer un regard haineux sur ses camarades. Le professeur se remit à déblatérer des stéréotypes sociaux qui fit grincer Fudo des dents, et enfin, alors qu'il commençait à perdre patience, la sonnerie retentit.

«Pour le prochain cours, vous répondrez aux questions 1 à 15 p. 67 de votre manuel. Et Fudo, ne partez pas si vite !»

Le brun, qui s'était levé sans même prendre la peine de noter les devoirs, soupira bruyamment et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Kido rangea ses affaires calmement et jeta un coup d'œil au puni. Puis il se leva et quitta la salle, suivi bientôt de tout le reste de la classe. Seul Fudo resta assis et fixa le mur en face de lui. La colère avait commencé à s'effilocher, remplacée en lui par un étrange sentiment de malaise...

«Je croyais avoir été clair, la dernière fois, Fudo...» soupira le prof en se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle pour la fermer.

Le professeur Tomoho approchait de la quarantaine. Il était grisonnant, d'un bon mètre 80. Il avait des lunettes en demi-lune posées sur un nez recourbé. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant, juste un peu bizarre, avait une haleine chaude et défraîchie et un petit ventre sous sa chemise. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et s'assit contre la table voisine à celle de Fudo. Ce dernier se renfrogna sur sa chaise et releva lentement ses yeux vers lui.

«Alors ?»

_Alors quoi ?_ pensa le brun. Mais il ne le dit pas. Il sentait la tension qui montait en lui et dut se forcer pour ne pas baisser le regard.

«Tu crois que ça m'amuse, Fudo ? Non. C'est toi qui m'oblige à faire ça...»

Fudo avait la gorge sèche. Il essaya de déglutir mais n'y parvint pas. Tomoho se pencha vers lui et saisit son menton brusquement.

«A croire que tu veux vraiment attirer mon attention...» murmura-t-il en se penchant vers l'adolescent.

Fudo arrêta de respirer lorsqu'il sentit le souffle du grisonnant professeur de SES sur son visage. Quelle horreur... Finalement, l'homme le lâcha et s'éloigna. Il lui lança un regard hautain, se dirigea vers son bureau et s'assit en regardant son élève par dessus ses lunettes. Fudo aurait voulu disparaître de son siège.

En réalité, depuis quelques temps, il sentait que Tomoho le provoquait en cours, évoquant exprès des situations sociales où il se sentirait pris dans une généralité. À partir de là, il pouvait être sûr que le brun finirait par protester, et il en profitait pour le punir.

Au début, Fudo n'avait eu qu'une vague impression... Le prof avait l'air tactile en effet. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il sentait une sorte de malaise et de dégoût au fond de lui lorsque l'homme le regardait. Une lueur dans son regard le mettait mal à l'aise. Ses craintes s'étaient confirmées lorsque, quelques semaines plus tôt, le professeur lui avait demandé en punition de... S'allonger sur son bureau et de s'étirer juste sous son nez... Il rougit de honte. Il aurait dû voir venir. Il avait tenté de refuser mais à deux doigts du conseil de classe du second trimestre, Tomoho avait souligné que son comportement s'il n'était pas convenable remettais en cause la pratique de son activité sportive dans le club du lycée... Voir profilait une exclusion de l'équipe si Tomoho en faisait la demande.

Oui, c'était du chantage. Et accepter le chantage, pour le brun, c'était aussi honteux que de faire chanter.

«Tu te souviens de notre marché, Fudo ? Si tu fais ta punition, je ne dis rien concernant ton comportement en cours... Ni en ce qui concerne le retard de paiement de ta famille.»

Car la mère de Fudo avait effectivement du mal à payer l'année de lycée. Parfois, en plus de l'inscription, des livres ou des sorties demandaient une participation. Fudo avait été obligé de dire au professeur qu'il ne pouvait pas payer. Celui-ci avait déboursé pour lui sans rien en dire et avait donc une bonne raison de plus pour faire faire ce qu'il voulait au garçon.

«Qu'est ce que vous voulez cette fois ?»

La voix du brun était rauque et tremblante de peur. L'homme sourit, vil, et fit semblant de réfléchir. Il avait probablement déjà trouvé depuis longtemps, Fudo pensait même que ce pervers y passait son temps libre.

«Tu sais, je suis ton professeur... Les punitions que je te donne ne doivent pas t'effrayer.»

Un sourire horriblement vicieux étala ses maigres et sèches lèvres.

«J'ai arrêter le tabac il y a quelques temps... Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de nicotine Fudo... Tu fumes n'est-ce pas ?»

«Non..»

«Tu mens.»

Le garçon était sur le point d'insister, et de dire qu'il ne pouvait pas fumer parce qu'il préservait son endurance pour le foot. Mais il vit dans les yeux luisants de l'homme qu'il ne devait pas le contredire.

«Je ne vais pas me remettre à fumer maintenant, ce serait idiot. Mais toi, je présume que tu as fumé une clope à la pause de 15h ?»

Fudo ne dit pas qu'il ne fumait pas. Il ne dit rien.

«Il doit bien rester un peu de nicotine dans ta bouche non ?»

Un frisson d'horreur parcouru le dos de Fudo. Ce vieux pervers ne voulait pas...

«Approche, j'ai besoin de nicotine Fudo... À moins que tu veuilles que je me fâches ?»

Il sourit.

Les jambes tremblantes, le garçon approcha et monta sur l'estrade pour être en face de l'homme, derrière le bureau.

«Vous ne voulez pas une clope plutôt ?» demanda le jeune garçon d'une vois rauque et tremblante.

Il sut la réponse avant même de l'avoir envisagée. Il fixa ses pieds en attendant que quelque chose se passe; le professeur se leva de son siège et se mit à sa hauteur. Il le dominait totalement par la taille. Voyant que Fudo fuyait son regard, il agrippa à nouveau son menton, et après un sourire inquiétant, il scella leurs lèvres.

Le brun grimaça de dégoût en sentant la langue crasseuse du sale type inonder la sienne. Mélanger sa salive avec celle de l'homme le répugna au plus haut point. Il avait un relent terrible de tabac et de vin; il fumait encore et avait bu à midi.

C'est lorsqu'il sentit ses mains osseuses descendre sur son dos que Fudo voulut crier. Sa plainte fut étouffée par la langue du prof et le brun commença à paniquer. Les mains sèches pelotèrent ses fesses sans façons, le dessus de ses fesses puis descendirent, descendirent... Fudo poussa un cri d'effroi sitôt étouffé en sentant les doigts de l'homme presser contre son intimité à travers son pantalon d'uniforme. Il se débattit mais l'homme le tenait fermement _contre_ lui. Fudo gémit encore, totalement affolé.

Une peur comme il n'en avait presque jamais ressenti l'assaillit et, constatant qu'il était en position de faiblesse, il arrêta de réfléchir et mordit férocement la langue du pervers.

Celui-ci poussa un cri de rage et de douleur et poussa Fudo contre le bureau. Une violente douleur traversa le dos du garçon lorsqu'il se cogna, mais il reprit ses esprits et tenta de s'échapper.

Mais l'homme, furieux, agrippa brutalement son poignet et de sa main libre, il cogna l'adolescent. Celui-ci lâcha un cri rauque de douleur et se tendit, près à recevoir un deuxième coup, lorsque...

«Monsieur !»

C'était la voix de Kido. Le prof tourna vers lui un regard déformée par la colère et la surprise, et Fudo était tellement effrayé qu'il crut qu'il avait rêvé.

«Kido ? Que faites-vous là ?»

«Je.. Je viens d'arriver... J'avais oublié ma trousse sur ma table...» s'excusa le châtain, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de voir.

«Ah ? Et bien prends-la. Et, puisque tu es délégué, pendant que tu es là, emmène Fudo avec toi. Je vais faire un rapport d'incident pour agression et je doublerai ses heures de retenue.»

Si le professeur semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits, il n'en semblait pas moins furax, et quand Kido interrogea le brun du regard, celui-ci détourna juste les yeux. Il descendit de l'estrade et se dirigea vers la sortie. L'autre, qui avait récupéré sa trousse, le suivit de près, refermant la porte de la salle de cours derrière lui. Fudo marchait d'un pas pressé. Il avait encore mal dans le bas du dos mais il voulait vraiment s'éloigner de la salle au plus vite, la peur tenant encore sa gorge dans sa main.

Kido prit sa vive allure pour de la colère et accéléra le pas pour marcher à sa hauteur.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?»

Le cerveau de Fudo essaya de se remettre sur ses rails et chercha une réponse satisfaisante. Le brun décéléra un peu et, n'osant plus vraiment regarder qui que ce soit dans les yeux après ça, il répondit:

«Il m'a provoqué alors... Je... Je l'ai frappé.»

«Et ça ?»

Le châtain venait d'effleurer sa joue gauche, enflée par le coup qu'il avait reçu.

«...Il m'a rendu mon coup...» marmonna-t-il.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge; après tout, il l'avait mordu, puis Tomoho l'avait frappé. Il se souvint soudain qu'il avait embrassé ce porc et fut pris d'une affreuse nausée. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, et, se rappelant qu'il y avait des toilettes tout près, il s'y précipita.

«Attends !» s'écria le délégué en voyant Fudo s'élancer.

Il arriva dans les toilettes au moment où le brun s'enfermait dans un des compartiments.

«Fudo ? Tout va bien ?»

Inquiet, il écouta ce que faisait le garçon, et il n'entendit que des bruits étranglés.

«Tu es malade ?»

Il entendit finalement la respiration rapide et forte du brun, et enfin, la chasse d'eau. Le garçon prit son temps pour déverrouiller et sortit, les jambes tremblantes, pour s'appuyer sur le lavabo. Il ne leva pas les yeux vers son reflet dans le miroir.

«Ça va ?» murmura le châtain de sa voix douce.

«J'ai juste craché...» répondit-il, la voix faible.

Là dessus, il ouvrit grand le robinet et s'attela à se rincer la bouche, plusieurs fois. Enfin, il se redressa et, ne tenant plus debout, il se laissa glisser le long du mur des toilettes. Il n'avait plus de force. Il évitait soigneusement le regard de Kido, il ne vit donc pas son visage inquiet. Le châtain le rejoignit au sol.

Les toilettes de cette partie du bâtiment étaient des petites pièces assez exiguës... Tenir à deux dedans était un prodige. Le châtain dût donc se coller à Fudo.

«Tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ?»

En fait, Kido et Fudo étaient devenus amis à l'entrée au lycée. Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le FFI et ils ne s'était presque pas vus durant cette période -on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils se manquaient. Ils avaient été dans la même classe à la rentrée de seconde et avaientt appris à se connaître. Bien sûr, Fudo était resté le même, un peu taquin, voire méchant, et Kido, le stratège de génie un peu froid. Mais avec l'amitié, c'est la façon dont ils se concevaient qui avait changé. Ils étaient allés s'inscrire au club de foot du lycée Naminori ensemble, et y avaient retrouvé Endo, Goenji, Sakuma, Genda, et beaucoup d'autres. Ils avaient récupéré leurs numéros d'Inazuma Japan, avec une certaine nostalgie... Et ils avaient fait ensemble leur seconde et ce début de première.

Donc avec tout ça, ils se disaient bons amis, et l'étaient vraiment.

A cet instant, Fudo était complètement perdu dans sa tête. Il fixa le mur opposé, les yeux dans le vague, cherchant un rocher auquel s'accrocher en attendant que la tempête cesse de tenter de le noyer.

«J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'as pas tout dit...»

Le brun ne réagit pas.

«Tu peux te lever ?»

Fudo aurait voulu dire oui, mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. Il ne se sentait plus du tout la force de se lever.

«Il faut que tu mettes de la glace sur ta joue. Allez.»

Le délégué se pencha pour aider le maillot huit de Naminori à se lever, mais celui-ci tressaillit à son contact et se tapi un peu plus loin.

Surpris, Kido le fixa mais ce dernier évitait soigneusement de le regarder. Il finit par se lever seul. Et après un très bref échange visuel avec le quatorze, il se mit en route pour l'infirmerie.

* * *

«Effectivement, c'est une très mauvaise chute !» déclara l'infirmière.

Les deux garçons avaient atteint son bureau, et pour respecter la demande du brun, Kido avait exposé à la jolie dame comment Fudo avait dégringolé quelques marches.

«Je vais te donner le pot de pommade à ramener chez toi après ça. Il va falloir que tu t'en mettes régulièrement jusqu'à ce que le bleu disparaisse.» ajouta Mademoiselle Kirino.

«Et sa joue ?» fit le châtain.

«Pareil. Elle sera probablement enflée quelques jours mais avec la crème ça ira. Si jamais tu as mal à la mâchoire ou que tu as du mal à mâcher, va voir un médecin ok ?»

Fudo hocha vaguement la tête et l'infirmière continua d'étaler la crème sur l'énorme hématome que sa rencontre avec le bureau du pervers lui avait valu.

Le téléphone retentit dans la salle voisine et l'infirmière s'excusa:

«J'attendais ce coup de fil. Je vais aller décrocher, en attendant, Kido, masse le dos de Fudo avec la pommade ok ?»

Le quatorze n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'accepter, et la jolie mademoiselle alla répondre, fermant son bureau derrière elle.

«Elle est jolie hein ?» fit le châtain d'un ton taquin. «T'as aimé qu'elle te masse ? Ce sera pas aussi agréable avec moi mais bon...»

Fudo ne releva pas et la tentative du stratège en titre de briser la glace tomba à l'eau. Il décida donc de se taire, se contentant de faire courir ses doigts longs et fins sur le bas du dos de son ami, dans l'optique de faire pénétrer la pommade. Fudo essaya de ne pas y penser... Mais la sensation était trop forte. Le passage de ses doigts traçaient des chemins de chaleur sur sa peau nue, puisqu'il avait dû retirer sa chemise d'uniforme pour appliquer la crème. Ses mouvements étaient délicieux, bien plus que ceux de l'infirmière, et si Fudo savait déjà plus ou moins qu'il aimait le contact de Kido, il n'en fut pas moins effrayé.

«Arrête s'il te plaît..» murmura-t-il.

Le châtain l'interrogea du regard.

«Ça... Ça me met mal à l'aise que tu fasses ça...»

Kido hocha doucement la tête et ne protesta pas. Il contourna la chaise sur laquelle Fudo était assis, penché en avant, le dos nu, le visage enfoui dans les bras. Il arriva en face de lui et posa sur lui son regard confiant. Et comme le huit de Naminori ne réagissait pas, il demanda d'une voix préoccupée:

«Pourquoi tu évites mon regard ?»

Le brun tressaillit à nouveau. S'il n'osait plus vraiment regarder Kido, ni même son reflet... C'est parce qu'il avait peur de voir du dégoût dans les yeux du quatorze. Et un monstre dans le mirroir. Ce qu'il faisait était mal, il le savait... Tout était entièrement sa faute. De un parce qu'il avait sans doutes provoqué Tomoho, de deux parce qu'il avait accepté de se laisser faire à cause du chantage. Si jamais les gens l'apprenaient, tous se détourneraient de lui. Même sa mère. Il déglutit, honteux et répugné par lui-même.

Il se sentait tellement étrange... Il frissonna. Le seul fait de penser au prof le plongea dans une torpeur et un dégoût profonds.

Il entendit au loin le soupir de Kido, et sentit comme une brûlure lorsqu'il posa affectieusement sa main sur son épaule.

Fudo écarquilla les yeux et réagit au quart de tours, se défaisant brusquement de la poigne du châtain. Il se leva d'un bond, un peu affolé, et s'éloigna du châtain de quelques pas. Ce dernier soupira exaspéré et se leva à son tours.

«C'est quoi ton problème !?» s'exclama-t-il. «Je comprends vraiment pas là !»

Fudo se risqua enfin à regarder son vis-à-vis. Il survola ses iris rubis, refusant de plonger dedans. Le quatorze le fixait, sans comprendre.

Le cœur de Fudo se serra. Maintenant, il avait deux heures de colle en compagnie de Tomoho, et même s'il savait que Kido n'y était pour rien, une partie lui lui soufflait que si le quatorze n'était pas arrivé, sans doute l'homme n'aurait pas dû doubler l'heure de colle pour dissimuler l'incident. Une lueur amer passa dans ses yeux gris bleus. Et bientôt, c'est la peur qui le dévora de l'intérieur.

Il vit le sale type avec lui, seuls, dans sa salle de classe, pendant deux heure. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner qu'il essaierait d'aller plus loin encore... Le brun eut des sueurs froides. Un frisson d'horreur parcourut sa colonne vertébrale et il s'aperçut qu'il avait vraiment... Terriblement peur.

A nouveau, il regarda son vis-à-vis, qui s'approcha de lui, inquiet, et il recula d'un pas. Fudo avait tellement besoin de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul... Que si quelqu'un l'approchait de trop près, il éclaterait en sanglots dans ses bras. Ce n'était pourtant pas une bonne idée. Si on savait que lui, le Fudo Akio, avait pleuré, tout le lycée chercherait à savoir pourquoi. Et ça ne lui poserait que des problèmes.

Le châtain fit signe à Fudo de venir vers lui. Le huit frémit, se rappelant de la façon vicieuse dont Tomoho lui avait demandé d'approcher. Il se sentit soudain faible, en danger.

Sans même se retourner, il s'enfuit de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Vous l'aurez compris, cette histoire parle de harcèlement sexuel. Thème dérangeant mais que je voulais vraiment aborder. Je comprendrai que ça en dérange certains mais le harcèlement sexuel est encore un sujet un peu 'tabou' dans notre société. Cette histoire est aussi pour moi une façon de rappeler ce problème, pour que les gens sachent ce que c'est concrètement -parce que si tout le monde ou presque connait la définition de 'viol', peu savent vraiment ce qu'est du harcèlement sexuel.

Voilà voilà, c'est peut-être une mauvaise idée mais bon, que voulez-vous x)

Merci d'être arrivé au bout, et à la moindre critique constructive, n'hésitez pas à reviewer :D  
Bisousous :)


	2. Chapter II

_Harassment_

_Chapitre II_

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Pour répondre aux reviews qui m'interrogeaient sur la suite, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le chapitre six ! Les autres attendent bien sagement d'être publiés dans mon ordinateur ;) Pas de problème donc :)

Merci pour vos commentaires, Rose et Okay, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ! (j'apréhendais un peu la publication de cette histoire..)

En espérant que vous apprécierez la suite, bonne lecture !

* * *

Fudo attendit que tous soient sortis pour commencer à se déshabiller. Le mardi, leur entraînement se faisait sur trois heures, en comptant celle de la pause déjeuner. Une pause d'une demi-heure après l'entraînement leur permettait de déjeuner.

Heureusement, l'effervescence générale qui régnait sur le vestiaire après l'entrainement avait camouflé sa réticence à se dévêtir, et personne n'avait remarqué sa soudaine pudeur.

Depuis la veille, Fudo se sentait mal à l'aise avec son corps. Il avait l'impression que les parties de son corps que Tomoho avait touchées était définitivement salis, et qu'aucune douche ne pourrait l'en laver. Et quelque part, c'était vrai. Il se contenta d'inspirer profondément pour se calmer et retira son maillot de foot en se touchant le moins possible, comme si le bout de ses doigts étaient gelés. Il posa délicatement son haut à côté de lui. On pouvait difficilement dire qu'il avait beaucoup joué aujourd'hui... Il avait passé son temps en retrait, prétextant qu'il souffrait encore un peu de sa "chute" de la veille. Il avait aussi refusé d'aller se doucher dans les collectifs, s'attardant au maximum au rangement du matériel d'entraînement.

«Ça va mieux ?»

Le brun sursauta et leva vers le nouvel arrivant un regard affolé. Kido se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte des vestiaires. Il se redressa et ferma la porte -Fudo eut peur d'entendre le verrou- puis alla s'installer sur le banc, à côté de lui.

«Je vais pas te manger, Fudo...» soupira le châtain en faisant une fois de plus les frais de la sensibilité de son équipier.

A ces mots, ce dernier se détendit un peu. Pas de quoi s'affoler, ce n'était pas Tomoho. C'était Kido. Son ami.

Rassuré, il regarda le châtain un instant et se baissa pour défaire ses lacets.

«Je crois qu'on devrait parler.» fit alors le quatorze. «Enfin, je sais pas pour toi mais moi je vais te parler.»

Le brun hocha distraitement la tête, volontairement concentré sur ses nœuds de chaussures, soudain devenus des énigmes physiques-cantiques complexes.

Le milieu centre soupira en comprenant l'effort de son équipier pour n'être qu'à moitié attentif.

«Tu es bizarre ces temps-ci. Tu étais déjà un peu cynique, là ça devient maladif. Et depuis hier, tu es méfiant, froid... On dirait que tu as toujours peur. Rien n'a l'air de te faire rire, tu évites les contacts... Même les miens, alors que tu n'avais jamais réagis comme ça avant !..»

Fudo écouta la tirade du quatorze d'une oreille absente. Il était à la fois parfaitement attentif et perdu dans ses pensées.

C'est vrai que depuis que Tomoho le harcelait, Fudo était irritable. Mais il avait très bien caché son trouble. Si bien que Kido était le seul a se douter de quelque chose. Fudo était bon acteur, mais l'autre stratège était plus que perspicace. Et puis, il fallait aussi dire que le brun était presque incapable de mentir à Kido.

«Tu es frustré de ne pas pouvoir me toucher ?» demanda l'ailier, simulant un air de sourire en coin.

«C'est vexant surtout... Depuis qu'on est ami tu m'as jamais fait ce coup-là. Moi j'aime bien avoir des contacts avec un ami. Le corps exprime les choses encore différemment de la parole, ou de l'expression... Tu n'aimes pas quand je pose ma main sur ton épaule pour te féliciter, ou que je m'assoies tout contre toi sur les bancs en hiver quand on a froid ?»

La question avait de quoi perturber. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait l'air plutôt équivoque... Si le brun ne connaissais pas Kido, il aurait pu se demander comment il devait prendre ça. Mais il savait que Kido aimait bien dire ce qu'il pensait, se fichant royalement des ambiguïtés. Il ne fallait pas toujours voir des doubles sens dans ses phrases.

Le huit se redressa un peu, calant ses bras sur ses jambes, et mit à réfléchir. A partir du moment où ils étaient devenus amis, Kido et lui étaient devenus très tactile entre eux. Peut être parfois, l'un faisait un geste déplacé dans une relation amicale, mais il était toujours pardonné car cette proximité ne dérangeait aucun d'eux deux. Au contraire, à bien des moments, Fudo avait senti le besoin d'être vraiment très proche du milieu centre, et les quelques fois où il avait formulé ce désir, il avait appris que Kido voulait la même chose, et ils se collaient sans complexes.

Mais attention, ce petit _jeu_ entre eux n'avait jamais dépassé le stade de "je m'assoies à côté de toi tellement près que je sens ta cuisse contre la mienne". De toutes façons, aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais cherché à toucher son ami de façon intime, comme dans un couple...

Cet aisance tactile entre eux, Fudo aimait beaucoup ça. C'était sa seule source de tendresse -sa mère était rarement à la maison puisqu'elle travaillait, et puis il n'avait plus vraiment l'âge des câlins.

Être troublé et répugné par un contact qu'il n'avait pas désiré ne devait pas l'empêcher d'être proche de celui qu'il... Enfin de celui dont il aimait la proximité.

Il lança un regard raisonné à Kido, qui répondit par un sourire.

«Bien sûr que j'aime. C'est juste... Un peu déroutant pour moi en ce moment.» fit machinalement le brun.

Il vit le quatorze froncer les sourcils et comprit qu'il avait trop parlé. Mais il se reprit, et avant même que le milieu centre ait pu formuler sa phrase, il dit:

«C'est de ça dont tu voulais me parler ?»

«Ah... Oui... Mais j'étais venu pour ça.» répondit l'équipier comme s'il venait de se souvenir.

Il sortit de sa poche la petite boîte de pommade et la tendit à son propriétaire.

«Tu es parti sans, hier.»

«Ah, je me disais..! Du coup j'en ai pas mis ce matin.»

«Tu veux que je le fasse ?»

Une étincelle passa dans les yeux de Kido et la même traversa ceux du milieu gauche. Celui-ci acquiesça et se pencha pour laisser le châtain accéder à son dos. La même scène que la veille se jouait. La pommade froide laissait des sillons tièdes au passage des doigts de Kido. Le brun ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être.

«Tu me diras un jour ?» murmura le quatorze, penché sur son oreille.

Fudo cligna vaguement des yeux, perdu dans les sensations. Il avait bien saisi ce que lui demandait le châtain. Pressé d'arrêter d'y penser, il hocha distraitement la tête et soupira à nouveau.

Le contact avec Kido était toujours... Tellement bon... Kido y alla plus franchement. Il plaqua ses paumes, fit glisser ses pouces le long de la colonne du huit. Ce dernier se sentait vibrer. Il ne sentait jamais mieux que lorsqu'il était avec Kido. Il n'en avait pas honte, ou du moins presque pas, puisqu'il savait que c'était aussi le cas du châtain. Il avait juste peur de la façon dont les autres le regardait -il détestait qu'on le dévisage. Il perdit le fil de ses pensées tellement les soins de Kido le faisait chavirer, et il se prit bientôt à fermer les yeux. Il cilla une fois, puis deux, et se laissa définitivement aller. Il n'avait presque pas dormi la nuit précédente, toujours à cheval entre un cauchemar et la lueur rouge de l'heure au réveil digital. Il avait rêvé qu'il se réveillait, qu'il refermait les yeux et qu'il se voyait courir pour échapper à un monstre qui ressemblait à Tomoho. Si bien qu'il se demandait à quel moment il avait franchi la frontière du subconscient. Il sentait à nouveau ce vent de sommeil souffler sur son cou. Il savait qu'il ne ferait pas de cauchemar, Kido veillait sur lui. Il dormait déjà à moitié lorsque le fameux veilleur cessa son massage et installa sa tête sur ses cuisses pour le mettre à l'aise. Fudo se mit à souhaiter que son ami passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Mais Kido ne le fit pas, ne voulant pas faire trop, en tout cas pas sans son accord.

Le huit était déjà trop endormi pour demander quoi que ce soit; il se contenta de frotter affectueusement sa joue à la cuisse du milieu centre pour le remercier.

_«Fudo..._ _Fudo..!»_

Le brun se leva en sursaut. Kido le fixait, sérieux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remettre ses idées en ordre. Il se souvint s'être endormi dans les vestiaires, sur les genoux du quatorze. Il se redressa, le châtain se leva presque immédiatement et se mit à faire les cent pas.

«Tu as des fourmis dans les jambes ?» fit Fudo, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

«Un peu...» répondit le concerné en rendant son sourire.

Puis, il se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il avait réveillé Fudo.

«Ça a sonné !» lança-t-il.

Fudo blêmit et enfila sa chemise sans précaution. Il enleva son short d'une traite et se débarrassa de ses baskets à crampons, les lança au milieu centre qui les rangea dans son sac de sport. Il mit son pantalon d'uniforme et se boucla la ceinture le plus vite possible tandis que Kido lui tendait ses chaussures. Il les enfila à la va-vite, saisit ses sacs posés sur le banc et se lança à la suite de son ami vers sa salle de cours.

Après une course effrénée, ils arrivèrent à la porte de la classe et le quatorze toqua. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés, et échangèrent un regard brillant d'appréhension. Pourvu que M. Kabugi ne les punisse pas...

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit et Fudo se figea.

«Tiens, Fudo et Kido.»

Le professeur Tomoho lança au brun un sourire mauvais. Kido s'inclina respectueusement et s'excusa pour le retard.

«Nous étions dans les vestiaires... Le temps de venir, la sonnerie était déjà passée.»

«Ça n'excuse pas votre retard, Kido. Et vous non plus.»

Il regarda le huit un peu trop, si bien que le garçon se glissa derrière son ami pour échapper à ses yeux mesquins.

«Vous viendrez tous les deux à la fin de l'heure.» déclara machinalement le grisonnant.

Il fit signe aux deux garçons d'aller s'asseoir, et il ferma la porte pour continuer là où on l'avait interrompu.

«Comme je le disais, votre professeur d'histoire, M. Kabugi, a quelques soucis de santé. Il m'a donc demandé de le remplacer sur mes heures de libres. Il se trouve que j'ai moi-même tenté de passer un CAPES d'histoire et...»

Kido poussa le huit du coude.

«Ça va ?» chuchota-t-il, inquiet. «Tu es vraiment pâle...»

«Non... Ça va..» mentit l'ailier.

Bien sûr que non, ça n'allait pas. Savoir Tomoho dans la même pièce que lui le figeait totalement. Si la peur avait une odeur, alors Kido aurait pu la sentir, et peut-être alors aurait-il deviné ce qui tracassait son comparse. Mais en cet instant, rien ne laissait croire que le brun était effrayé, à part peut-être sa légère lividité. Ses yeux semblaient avoir été vidés de tout sentiments. Seule persistait une étrange lueur que Kido ne savait pas nommer.

«Menteur...» murmura pourtant le châtain.

Puis il attendit d'être sûr que le prof soit occupé pour reprendre:

«Pourquoi tu me mens à moi ?»

Fudo déglutit en entendant l'inquiétude résonner dans la voix du milieu centre. Il réfléchit à une réponse mais ne trouva rien. Il se contenta de tourner la tête.

«Fudo... Parle-moi...»

Une plainte. C'était une vraie plainte qui avait franchi les lèvres roses du châtain. Le huit ne savait pas que le châtain savait prendre une telle intonation. Il frémit et ne résista pas à regarder son ami dans les yeux. Mais que pouvait-il dire ? Tomoho l'avait touché contre son gré, mais il n'était pas allé plus loin... Il ne s'était donc rien passé. Et puis, s'il en parlait et que Tomoho l'apprenait, il le supprimerait de l'équipe de foot, massacrerait son dossier scolaire, et arrêterait de payer la dernière partie de ses frais d'inscription et des autres dépenses collatérales.

«Je suis juste un peu fatigué... Ne t'inquiète pas.»

Le châtain n'en crut pas un mot, et Fudo le savait. Mais que pouvait-il dire ?

Le milieu centre soupira discrètement et se redressa, gardant néanmoins un œil attentif sur son ami.

«D'ailleurs avant de commencer le cours, je dois vous prévenir... Il y aura un voyage à Kobe dans quelques temps. Le conseil d'administration a voté pour, il débat encore de la date précise.»

Une sorte de vague de joie inonda la classe. Tout le monde adorait les voyages scolaires, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aller dans une ville du littorale. Mais Fudo ne réagit pas plus que ça. Il savait que sa mère ne pourrait pas payer... Il était un peu jaloux des autres c'est vrai. Il aurait aimé faire comme tout le monde. Mal à l'aise dans la bonne humeur générale, il détourna le regard.

«Dans voyage scolaire, il y a le mot scolaire.» rappela Tomoho d'un ton acerbe. «Croyez-moi, vous serez trop occupés à étudier pour aller vous baigner à Suma.»

Il y eut quelques rires et des soupirs, et enfin le calme revint sur la classe. L'homme commença son cours.

Le cours d'histoire n'avait jamais paru aussi long. La conquête de la Chine et de la Corée, l'Alliance, les nazis, Hiroshima et Nagasaki... Fudo avait beau écouter, tout ce qui rentrait par une oreille sortait par l'autre. Il voulait revenir quelques minutes en arrière, dormir. Son ventre gargouilla pour lui rappeler que le temps qu'il avait perdu à dormir, il n'avait pas déjeuné, et il mourrait de fin. Un grognement similaire de Kido lui apprit qu'il n'avait pas mangé non plus. Il espérait que le cours finisse au plus vite, ils pourraient ainsi aller s'acheter de quoi tenir jusqu'au soir dans un des distributeurs du couloir.

L'heure commençait à ressembler à une éternité lorsque enfin la sonnerie retentit. Dans le brouhaha commun, le prof dicta les devoirs et interpella les deux stratèges qui commençaient aussi à ranger leurs affaires.

«Restez un peu vous deux !»

Fudo se rassit en soupirant, comme la veille, et lança un rapide coup d'œil au quatorze. Celui-ci semblait légèrement agacé et tapait des doigts sur son bureau avec impatience. Cependant, il s'arrêta dès que le brouhaha se fut dissipé et se rassit correctement en regardant l'enseignant. Ce devait être dans ses gènes de délégué. Même devant la perspective de ce qui lui arriverait probablement ce soir en retenu, Fudo ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Il eut l'affreuse impression que Tomoho le fixait et cessa de sourire pour s'asseoir lui aussi un peu mieux.

«Messieurs» commença le professeur, l'air mauvais. «Dois-je vous rappeler que la ponctualité est la clé de la discipline ?»

Les deux baissèrent la tête.

«Kido, ce doit être la première fois de l'année que vous êtes en retard, je ne vous tiendrai donc pas tant vigueur. Mais Fudo...»

Là, il soupira. Il semblait vouloir dire que le pauvre brun était un cas irrécupérable. Le concerné se fit tout petit. Il sentait que le grisonnant professeur bouillait encore de colère pour ce qui s'était produit la veille. Et qu'il profiterait de ces heures de colle pour lui faire subir un juste retour des choses.

«Je vais te demander de faire un travail supplémentaire, Fudo.» déclara l'homme en tassant ses feuilles sur sa table.

«Monsieur, si je peux me permettre... Je suis aussi arrivé en retard. Je devrai être puni également.» intervint Kido en levant la main.

L'enseignant fit une moue discrète et soupira, comme si punir Kido lui coûtait plus d'efforts.

«La différence est que c'est votre premier retard, et au moins le quinzième de Fudo. Je ne peux pas vous punir.»

«Vous ne comprenez pas, Monsieur. En tant que délégué je dois montrer l'exemple. Ce serait discriminer que de punir Fudo mais pas moi pour la même faute.»

Le châtain avait d'excellents arguments. Loin d'être de gré, Tomoho lui donna aussi un sujet de devoir supplémentaire à faire en une heure. Il envoya ensuite les deux adolescents à la bibliothèque pour faire leur travail. Ils s'inclinèrent et sortirent de la salle de cours avec leurs affaires et la feuille de devoir. Fudo jubilait un peu de voir que le vieux pervers n'était pas parvenu à ses fins aujourd'hui, et remercia silencieusement son ami d'avoir repoussé l'échéance. Ils s'engagèrent vers le CDI mais Kido fit un léger détour.

«Où tu vas ?» demanda le brun lorsqu'il fut sûr que Tomoho ne les entendait plus.

«Allons prendre quelque chose au distributeur. Je meurs de faim pas toi ?»

«Mais on a pas le droit de manger au CDI...»

«Qui te dit qu'on va au CDI ?» répondit simplement le quatorze, une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

«Vous êtes vilain, monsieur le délégué...» plaisanta Fudo, amusé par le comportement de Kido, en parfait désaccord avec le discours qu'il tenait plus tôt.

Le huit n'avait pas capté le double sens de sa phrase, si bien qu'il ne comprit pas pourquoi Kido le regardait mi-surpris mi-... Mi-autre-chose-qu'il-n'aurait-su-dire.

Il suivit son ami vers le distributeur et le regarda prendre deux briques de jus d'orange et un paquet de viennoiseries -certes industrielles mais probablement plus consistantes que le reste des bonbons proposés. Puis il rangea tout dans son sac et s'élança dans l'exact sens opposé au CDI. Fudo le rattrapa, au trot, et demanda:

«Où tu vas encore ?»

«On a une heure pour se changer les idées, je vais te montrer quelque chose.»

«Mais... Le devoir ?»

«Fais-moi confiance.» répondit juste le châtain avec un clin d'œil.

Ça suffit à persuader Fudo. Il sourit, Tomoho et ses heures de colle avaient disparues de son esprit. Une heure sur un nuage avec le meilleur ami qu'il n'ait jamais eut... Ses pieds marchèrent à la suite de son équipier, guidés.

Il en était presque sûr, Kido l'entraînait au Pays des Merveilles.

Fin du Deuxième :)

Alors ? Un commentaire à faire ? ;)

J'essaierai de publier le prochain chapitre aux alentours du week-end prochain, ou lundi, mardi ;) En attendant, salut !


	3. Chapter III

Harassment

Chapitre III

Bonjour tous ! Ahah, tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements lors des précédentes publications :D Merci surtout aux reviews des visiteurs, je ne peux pas vous remercier personnellement alors je le fait ici :) J'espère que ça vous plaira : la suite, les amis !

«C'est agréable, non ?»

Le brun hocha vaguement la tête.

Kido l'avait emmené dans le parc des expositions qui avait ouvert récemment à Inazuma. Le parc n'était pas bien _grand_ mais parfaitement entretenu; il y avait des arbres de toutes sortes, qui faisait de l'ombre pour les jours de forte chaleur, et des bancs au soleil pour ceux qui voulaient en profiter. En ce moment, il y avait une exposition de deux semaines sur les "Sculptures d'eau", et le parc avait accueilli des structures aquatiques d'artistes de tout le Japon. Il s'agissait pour la plupart de sculptures en pierre ou en alliage qui faisaient fontaines, mais certaines révélaient des trésors d'ingéniosité. Cette exposition était superbe.

Les deux joueurs de Naminori étaient assis sur un de ces bancs au soleil. Kido avait sorti les gâteaux de son sac et en tendit un à son équipier. Celui l'accepta et croqua dedans avec délice. Pas que la viennoiserie du distributeur soit délicieuse, mais il sentait enfin quelque chose dans son ventre, et ça, c'était génial. Devant eux se dressait une structure d'eau en forme de harpe -l'arc était en alliage argenté et de minces filets d'eau faisaient office de cordes. Les rayons du soleil de dix-sept heures filtraient à travers ce fin rideau et se décomposaient en créant quelques ombres multicolores sur le sol. C'était un ravissement pour les yeux, mais aussi pour les oreilles.

Le son apaisant de l'eau qui coule sur le socle en métal berçait le brun, et la partition d'ambiance à la harpe que diffusaient les enceintes comme un murmure semblait faire du monde une chanson douce.

Fudo ferma les yeux et releva le visage pour profiter de la douceur des derniers rayons de la journée. Il ne vit pas le châtain poser ses yeux rubis sur lui et sentit à peine son petit doigt qui frôlait le sien.

«Je savais que tu avais besoin de te reposer.»

Fudo rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans son regard grenat, l'air reconnaissant.

«Je sais pas comment tu fais pour toujours savoir ce dont j'ai besoin... Mais merci.» sourit le huit, de ce ton confiant qu'il avait lorsqu'il était à l'aise.

«C'est que j'ai passé ma vie à essayer de deviner ce que veulent les autres. Je fréquente toujours des personnes qui refusent de parler.» rigola le châtain.

Fudo lui rendit un sourire légèrement amer. Il avait compris le message: Kido insisterait pour savoir ce qui le tracassait, et s'il ne le lui disait pas, il le découvrirait seul. Le stratège brun avait à la fois peur et hâte que son ami découvre ce que Tomoho le forçait à faire. D'un côté, il se demandait si Kido n'allait pas être dégouté et lui tourner le dos, de l'autre il se disait que Kido pourrait l'aider à se tirer de ce cercle vicieux.

«Tomoho va nous massacrer...»

«Comment veux-tu qu'il sache ?» demanda le quatorze d'un ton innocent.

«Quand il verra qu'on est sortis au lieu de faire le travail qu'il nous a donné.» rétorqua le brun, agacé.

Comme quoi, le châtain n'était pas si futé que ça.

«T'es pas très futé toi,» soupira ledit châtain.

Et avant que Fudo n'ait pu faire remarquer l'ironie de la situation, Kido sortit de son sac une copie double parfaitement rédigée, le sujet de la retenue calé à l'intérieur.

«Comment tu...» bredouilla le huit.

«Je te croyais plus observateur» déclara le quatorze, amusé. « Kabugi nous avait déjà donné ce sujet en début d'année. Il suffit de ressortir la correction du contrôle et c'est comme si on l'avait fait.»

«La correction..?»

Le brun essaya de se souvenir mais dut admettre qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait de tel.

«Correction ?»

«C'est comme ça que les élèves sérieux appellent la copie où ils refont le contrôle.» se moqua le quatorze.

«T'es malade de faire ça. Même si tu le refais, tu seras pas renoté..» répliqua le brun, incrédule.

«Ce n'est pas ça. C'est pour être sûr d'avoir tout bien compris à la leçon.»

Fudo resta dubitatif un instant puis il hocha lentement la tête. Voilà d'où venait le 18,47 de moyenne de son ami. Ce dernier vit qu'il avait compris et sourit d'un air amusé. Le brun finit par hausser les épaules en marmonnant:

«Si ça t'amuse d'avoir 18... On t'a jamais dit que 14 était largement suffisant ?»

«L'excellence n'a pas vraiment de prix. Passer avec 18 de moyenne me fera un dossier en béton.»

«Pour quoi faire ?» demanda le brun d'un ton moqueur.

«Pour mes études...»

Il y eut un silence.

Etudes ? En effet ça faisait un certain temps que les profs parlaient des "choix d'études", mais pour Fudo, qui écoutait toujours d'une oreille distraite, il ne s'agissait que du choix de filière. Il avait pris une première S parce qu'il savait qu'il s'ennuierait ferme dans les autres -et accessoirement parce que Kido y allait aussi. Le terme _d'études_ _post-bac _n'avait même pas effleuré son esprit.

«Et tu vas faire quoi toi ?» demanda-t-il après un long moment à réfléchir silencieusement.

«Sans doute de l'éco, ou du business, comme mon père.»

«Ah...»

«Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?»

«Je sais pas, je...»

Il se sentit soudain bête. Kido avait choisi une filière S, et même en sport étude, cela signifiait qu'il ne jouerait pas au foot toute sa vie. Fudo avait cette habitude de ne jamais penser au futur, puisque avec sa situation sociale et financière, il se disait parfois qu'il n'en aurait pas.

«Dis..!» insista le châtain en le poussant du coude.

«Mais non !» répondit le brun en bougonnant.

«Quoi ? Me dis pas que tu sais pas ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?»

«C'est pas ça..!» rétorqua immédiatement Fudo. «C'est que je savais pas que tu...»

Il se tut, mais Kido comprit. Il cacha difficilement un sourire amusé et reprit d'un ton un soupçon moqueur.

«Tu croyais quoi ? Tu sais... Le foot c'est génial, mais... Ça reste du foot. Si je veux pouvoir nourrir ma famille, il me faudra un vrai boulot !»

Fudo sentit quelque chose se briser en lui, mais il ne sut dire quoi. Une vague de néant le prit à la gorge, emportant avec lui une sensation très étrange de douleur. Et de la colère. Déconcerté, le brun se demanda pourquoi tous ces sentiments l'envahissaient maintenant, et leva les yeux vers son ami.

Et il comprit.

Il y aurait un "après". Sa vie, pas plus que celle de Kido, ne s'arrêterait sur les bons souvenirs et les meilleurs amis du lycée. Elle poursuivrait sa route, la vie. La sienne, il n'en voyait pas le bout. Mais Kido, lui, semblait parfaitement voir ce à quoi ressemblerait son avenir. Quelque chose de doux, vraiment très doux, comme une maison, comme une femme et des enfants. Sa gorge se serra et Kido remarqua enfin que la lueur dans ses yeux les faisait briller de douleur.

«Ça va ?» demanda-t-il soudain, inquiet.

Le huit était blessé. Tellement blessé...

«Oui.»

«..T'es... T'es sûr ?»

«Rentrons.»

Sur ces mots, il se leva et sans même attendre son partenaire, il marcha vers la sortie du parc. Le châtain comprit qu'il avait dû faire quelque chose de mal. Et s'empressa de rejoindre son ami.

«Attends ! J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?»

Le brun l'ignora juste. Faire comme si le quatorze n'existait lui permettait de tenir le coup. Il pria pour que Kido n'insiste pas et dû être entendu puisque le garçon ne dit plus rien.

Kido aurait un vrai job, une vraie famille. Simple, dit comme ça. Kido serait probablement heureux. Mais ce que Fudo ne parvenait pas à concevoir, c'est que le stratège fasse sa vie _sans lui._ Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne comprenait même pas ce que ça pouvait signifier pour lui. S'il ne le montrait pas, Fudo adorait pourtant son équipier. Il était devenu une partie de lui sans laquelle il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de continuer. De vivre. C'était des mots forts, un peu trop pour le brun, qui les chassa d'un battement de cils. Il pourrait vivre sans Kido... Mais il n'en aurait simplement plus envie.

Confus dans ses propres pensées, il cracha sur le côté de la route, essayant de se débarrasser de sa colère et de son incompréhension par la même occasion. Il sentit le regard de son ami dans sa nuque et ne dit rien.

Il voulait jeter son cerveau par terre, il voulait ne plus vivre que comme un humain, et non comme un homme. Comme un automate. Il ne voulait plus entendre son meilleur ami, il ne voulait plus écouter ses pensées déboussolées, il ne voulait plus rien sentir lorsque Tomoho le touchait.

Il voulait juste que sa chienne de vie s'arrête d'un seul coup, comme ça, comme quand on se réveille d'un rêve.

Et après cette pensée, ce fut le vide total dans la tête du brun.

Ça faisait un bien fou.

De penser à ne plus vivre.

Son corps marchait tout seul vers son lycée, Kido sur ses talons. Il ne sentait plus son regard inquiet sur lui, il n'avait plus peur de Tomoho.

Fudo se sentait s'éteindre. Il était tellement plein de vide qu'il se savait incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Plus aucun sentiment envers Kido, plus aucune émotion envers Tomoho.

Il se surprit pourtant à lever à nouveau le regard vers son ami. Les yeux grenats de ce dernier heurtèrent violemment les siens gris acier. Le châtain eut un sourire tendre. Comment un sourire pouvait-il faire autant de bien et autant de mal à la fois ?

Le brun essaya d'imprimer ce visage en lui, pour se rappeler de cet instant, de ce qu'il ressentait juste en cette seconde.

Plus fort que de l'amitié, plus fort qu'une sorte d'attirance. De l'amour ?

«Tu es sûr que ça va ?» demanda le châtain.

«Je te dis que oui.» répéta le huit en sortant de ses réflections. «Donne-moi plutôt l'heure.»

Son interlocuteur soupira d'exaspération. Puis d'un geste désinvolte, il remonta sa manche et regarda les aiguilles de sa montre. Fudo avait vraiment une capacité impressionnante à faire comme si. Il était aussi pire que têtu. Pourquoi le brun refusait-il de lui expliquer ce qui clochait ? C'est pas comme si il pensait une seule seconde que Kido allait gober qu'il allait bien. Alors pourquoi ne jouait-il pas franc jeu ? Kido serra les dents. Il n'était pas dupe. Il voyait parfaitement que le brun souffrait. De quoi ? C'était sans doute la seule chose qu'il ne pourrait pas deviner seul.

«Il est dix-sept heure cinquante.»

Le brun ne le remercia même pas, ce qui eut le don d'énerver le stratège attitré. Il était presque persuadé maintenant que son ami faisait de son mieux pour l'énerver. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? Il essaya de viser ce qui aurait pu déranger Fudo dans la discussion. Les études ? C'est possible. C'était dur de le cerner, mais Kido était presque certain que le huit n'avait rien prévu. Il se complaisait à vivre dans le présent, comme s'il trouvait amusant de construire et de traverser le pont en même temps. Ou alors, il n'y avait vraiment pas réfléchi. Mais de quoi avait-il peur alors ? Il savait bien qu'il était intelligent. Sans se forcer, il avait des notes bien au-dessus de la moyenne. Il n'aurait aucun mal à entrer à la fac, ou dans une quelconque grande école. Alors de quoi avait-il peur ?

_Le foot ne reste que du foot. _Et si c'était ça ? Non, le seul qui serait vraiment bouleversé à ce point par cette phrase, ce serait Endo. Fudo avait la maturité pour comprendre qu'ils leurs faudraient un vrai boulot. _Nourrir ma famille. _Peut-être ça. Et bien ? Kido ne savait pas trop ce qui avait pu blesser Fudo dans cette phrase.

«C'est parce que j'ai parlé de famille ?»

«Non.» grommela le concerné.

Mais le châtain savait bien depuis le temps que ce 'non' signifiait 'oui'.

«Pourquoi ? Tu ne comptes pas en avoir une, toi ?» insista-t-il.

«Je n'y ai jamais réfléchis, figure-toi.» répondit froidement le brun.

Ça faisait longtemps que le huit n'avait pas usé de ce timbre de voix avec lui. Tellement longtemps que Kido avait commencé à oublier à quel point son ami pouvait être distant et acerbe.

Il se souvint un instant d_'avant, _quand il ne connaissait pas le vrai Fudo, et secoua la tête. Hors de question que ça arrive à nouveau. Fudo était son ami à présent.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de classe. Fudo semblait fermé, froid. Il refusait même de le regarder, alors qu'il le faisait quelques heures plus tôt.

Le brun allait frapper à la porte, lorsque Kido lui prit le poignet.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fous..?» fit le brun d'une voix moitié agacée.

«Je veux qu'on discute.»

«Tu rigoles ? On va être en retard...» maugréa le concerné.

«Après alors. D'accord ?»

Le brun sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis il hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer Kido lorsqu'il lui faisait ce regard. Ce regard inquiet et déterminé. Fudo espéra que Tomoho le laisse partir cette fois-ci.

Kido fixa son ami frapper à la porte, il avait lâché son poignet mais il sentait encore sa chaleur et sa présence dans le creux de sa paume. Il soupira presque d'aise. C'est fou ce que le contact avec Fudo lui faisait du bien. Il lança un regard à son coéquipier, se demandant si lui aussi avait cette sensation, juste avant que le garçon n'ouvre la porte. Les deux joueurs entrèrent et s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la salle. Le professeur se tenait à son bureau, au fond de la classe.

«Vous avez fini le travail ?» demanda la voix sèche du professeur Tomoho, qui restait penché sur ses copies à corriger, derrière son bureau.

C'est Kido qui s'avança.

«Oui. On a travaillé à deux, tenez.» fit-il en tendant la feuille de devoir à l'homme.

«Je n'avais jamais dit que vous deviez faire le travail à deux.» déclara Tomoho, acerbe, en prenant la copie des mains de Kido en le toisant.

«Vous n'aviez pas non plus précisé que nous n'avions pas le droit.» rétorqua le châtain.

Le professeur cessa un instant d'écrire. Il fixa le stratège numéro 1, et se pencha vers lui d'un air menaçant.

«Je n'aime pas votre ton, Kido.» siffla-t-il. «Disparaissez avant que je ne décide de vous punir un seconde fois.»

Kido n'avait pas peur. Mais sa raison –délégué un jour, délégué toujours- revint à la charge et il décida de se calmer. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce prof depuis qu'il l'avait vu frapper son ami. Mais ce n'était certainement pas une raison pour le provoquer. Il tourna les talons et passa devant Fudo, à qui il murmura:

«Je t'attends juste devant la salle ok ? Si jamais il te fait quelque chose, tu n'auras qu'à crier et je viendrai t'aider. Et puis...»

Il lui effleura discrètement le poignet.

«N'oublie pas qu'on doit discuter après.» souffla-t-il.

Et il sortit.

Fudo, qui restait obstinément muet, ne voulut même pas regarder son professeur. Celui-ci, en revanche, ne se gênait pas pour le reluquer. Il recula d'un petit pas en sentant le regard sale de l'homme courir sur son corps et frissonna.

«Approche, Fudo. De quoi as-tu peur ?» lança le prof, amusé.

Le brun obéit et s'approcha. Il n'avait pas spécialement peur. Il savait que Kido était là, dehors. Il n'était pas seul.

«Encore en train de rêver quand je te parle ?» grinça l'homme.

Il agrippa violemment le visage de Fudo et l'obligea à le regarder.

«A quoi est-ce que tu pensais, petit salaud ?» marmonna-t-il en se penchant sur ce visage doux et clair. «Des choses sales sans doutes...»

Fudo grimaça de dégoût, autant à cause de la mauvaise haleine de Tomoho qu'à cause de ce qu'il avait dit. Le brun avait envie de lui cracher au visage et de lui dire que le seul qui pensait des choses sales ici, c'était lui. Il se retint pour ne pas se faire frapper, pour ne pas l'énerver. Si on le provoquait, Tomoho pouvait devenir très méchant.

«Dis-moi, petit con, tu aimes ça que je te touche.. Pas vrai ?»

La panique commençait à se faire sentir dans ses entrailles. Fudo tenta de faire non de la tête mais l'homme tenait fermement sa mâchoire dans sa main. Il essaya de protester mais aucun son ne voulut sortir de sa bouche. L'homme fit courir ses doigts sur le corps de sa victime, qui ne put rien faire d'autre que de le supplier du regard.

«Tu sais... J'ai l'impression que tu pensais à Kido.»

Fudo ouvrit grand les yeux.

«Il t'excite ?»

La question du professeur lui sembla vague, si bien qu'il ne sut pas quoi dire.

«Imagine Kido... Dans le vestiaire... Tu es avec lui...»

Fudo tenta de lutter contre ces images de Kido et lui dans les vestiaires... En train de rigoler... Comme ils le faisaient tout le temps. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas imaginer, parce que ce qui suivrait risquait de ne pas lui déplaire. Il ne devait vraiment pas.

Il devait garder la tête froide...

«Imagine qu'il se penche, qu'il laisse sa main descendre sur ton dos... Comme ça...»

Tomoho fit glisser sa main sur le dos du brun, qui ne put s'empêcher de frémir. C'était sale... Si sale... Ce dernier s'accrocha au bureau pour ne pas tomber et ferma les yeux. Mais bon sang... Kido... Il ignorait pourquoi imaginer les mains de Kido sur son dos, son souffle dans son cou, ses cils bruns effleurer sa joue le chamboulait autant.

«Ha... Kido...»

Sa plainte fut à peine audible.

Kido... Kido... Mais pourquoi ? Fudo était complètement perdu. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce gémissement, ce n'était pas le sien. Il n'avait pas gémit le nom de son ami. C'était impossible.

«Je suis sûr que Kido serait dégouté de savoir que tu gémis son nom de cette manière... C'est sale tu sais ?» susurra le professeur.

Fudo écarquilla les yeux. Pas lui... Il ne voulait pas perdre Kido. Et c'est ce qui arriverait si le châtain découvrait ce qu'il faisait avec Tomoho. Ou même si il savait que le brun avait gémit son nom. C'était tellement sale...

«Laissez-moi... Je vous en prie..» supplia-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Il était au bord des larmes, épuisé. Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'avait jamais demandé ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Personne n'aurait voulu découvrir que quelqu'un l'attirait de cette façon. Fudo aurait préféré s'en rendre compte seul. Il rougit de honte. Et si Tomoho se servait de ça contre lui ?

L'homme sourit salement.

«De toutes façons, il te reste une heure de colle. Et vu comment tu aimes la provocation, je suis sûr que tu en auras d'autres.»

Il le lâcha et Fudo s'effondra au pied du bureau. Libéré... Tomoho l'avait... Libéré ? Il déglutit et se releva tant bien que mal.

Il était libéré... Mais bien loin d'être libre.

Il refusa de regarder le professeur et tituba jusqu'au centre de la classe, où il ramassa son sac de cours. Il se redressa et se demanda un instant si il aurait la force de sortir de la salle avant d'éclater en sanglots. La porte lui semblait terriblement loin... Il se souvint alors que Kido l'attendait dehors et crut sentir ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Comment ferait-il pour tenir ? Il ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps dans la salle de classe, au cas où Tomoho changerait d'avis... Mais dans le couloir, juste de l'autre côté de la porte... Il y avait Kido. Cette pensée s'imposa, elle et tout ce qu'elle représentait. Fudo déglutit. Il devait juste bouger.

Il y avait Tomoho dans son dos.

Et Kido juste de l'autre côté.

Advienne que pourra.

Voilà ;D

Les choses se compliquent pour Fudo, il risque d'en baver le pauvre ! D'ailleurs, je dois vous avouer que ce chapitre en était deux à la base (deux chapitres un peu courts et peu intéressants) donc je les combiné xD J'espère que ça passera ;)

N'hésitez à laisser une reviews ! (Le prochain épisode mardi prochain il me semble ;)


	4. Chapter IV

**Harassment**

Chapitre IV

Fudo sortit de la salle, les jambes tremblantes. Il vit Kido se redresser du coin de l'oeil. Le châtain s'était adossé au mur, juste à côté de l'entrée de la salle de classe, et l'attendait. Il remarqua bien vite que son ami titubait et se précipita vers lui:

«Ça va ?» lança-t-il, inquiet.

Le brun leva un regard éteint vers son vis-à-vis et tenta de s'y perdre. Qui sait, peut-être ces yeux grenats pouvaient-ils l'aspirer, le faire disparaître ?

«Non.» souffla-t-il, à bout de force.

Ce petit mot si sincère sembla exploser au visage de Kido. C'était comme un revers de vague, une claque à l'envers. Fudo avait fait tombé son masque, il semblait crier à travers ce non à peine soufflé.

«Allez viens... Ne restons pas là.»

Le châtain passa son bras autour de la taille de Fudo pour le soutenir et le dirigea vers l'angle du couloir. Tomoho n'avait pas à entendre ce que Fudo et lui allait se dire.

«Kido...»

Le huit avait mal. Il avait les yeux humide et vitreux, il regardait sans les voire ses pieds marcher près de son ami. Son torse le brûlait, son ventre vide semblait se tordre comme une proie prise dans les griffes d'une bête. Il s'effondra à l'angle, enfin sauvé du regard de Tomoho, de ses oreilles. Kido ne suffisait plus à le maintenir debout, il posa ses genoux à terre et sentit le quatorze le rejoindre.

«Fudo... S'il te plaît, regarde-moi...»

Fudo obéit. Il voulait dire à Kido que s'il pleurait, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était faible. Au contraire. Il avait trouvé dans le regard de son ami la force de laisser ses émotions monter à ses yeux. Kido sembla voir cette étincelle rebelle briller dans ses yeux pleins de larmes puisqu'il sourit tristement et posa sa main sur la sienne.

«Je t'en prie... Parle-moi...»

Le brun soupira, tremblant. Il fixa la main de Kido sur la sienne et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Il sentit Kido le regarder, sans doutes surpris -tenir la main d'un garçon de cette façon, même un ami, cela pouvait paraître étrange. Fudo ne fit pas attention. Il serra juste la main de son équipier. Il attendit, il voulait être sûr de laisser le temps à Kido de retirer sa main s'il le désirait. Comme il n'en faisait rien, Fudo reprit son souffle. «Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit ce midi ?» demanda le brun en gardant son calme au mieux. Kido sembla réfléchir.

«À propos de quel sujet ?»

«Du fait... Que tu aimes me toucher.» réussit à formuler le huit.

«Ah...»

Le châtain détourna le regard, gêné, ne sachant que répondre.

«J'ai besoin que tu me prennes dans tes bras.» murmura Fudo. «Que tu me serres fort...»

Il ferma les yeux, de peur de croiser le visage outré, ou rieur de son ami. Mais il n'avait pas finit.

«Dis moi... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai besoin de ça ?»

Il sentit Kido tressaillir, surpris par cette question.

«Pourquoi est-ce que j'aime penser que tu m'enlaces ?» poursuivit le garçon en sentant les sanglots monter dans sa gorge.

Quelque chose dans ce qu'avait dit Tomoho l'avait intrigué. C'est vrai, il pensait à Kido tout le temps. Pourquoi ? Peut-être son ami avait la réponse.

«Parce qu'on est amis ?» avança maladroitement le châtain.

De simples amis pouvaient-ils vraiment se conduire de cette façon ? Kido sembla se poser lui-même la question, comme si tout ce temps, il avait agi naturellement sans se demander pourquoi.

«Est ce que tu me vois enlacer Sakuma ou Endo ?» rétorqua sombrement le brun.

«C'est pas pareil !» s'empressa de répondre Kido, d'un air agacé.

Il se stoppa, lui-même surpris de sa réaction. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il avait eu comme un pincement au cœur lorsque que son ami avait parlé. Comme de la colère, comme de l'irritation. Mais en plus... Dévorant.

«Qu'est-ce qui est différent ?» soupira tristement Fudo, comme pour lui-même.

Le stratège en titre réfléchit à toutes vitesses.

«Nous on est... Meilleurs amis...»

Mais même lui n'arrivait pas à se croire. Fudo avait raison, il y avait quelque chose de plus. Il réussit alors à mettre un mot sur cette sensation de pincement. Ça ressemblait bien à de la jalousie. Mais de quoi serait-il jaloux ?

«Tu crois vraiment que c'est parce qu'on est meilleurs amis ?» répéta Fudo, la gorge nouée, les yeux toujours inondés.

«Non.» avoua finalement le châtain en prenant sa tête dans sa main libre.

Un silence lourd de significations tomba sur les deux joueurs. Ils savaient bien. Mais comment mettre un mot sur quelque chose que l'on sait, mais qu'on ne connait pas ? C'est Kido qui agit le premier, caressant de son pouce la main de son équipier. C'est vrai, c'était doux, c'était bon. Le brun coula son regard vers les doigts de son vis-à-vis enlaçant les siens, les yeux mi-clos. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa cage qu'il aurait pu lui briser les côtes, ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais son corps tout entier avait beau être chamboulé, Fudo ne s'était pas senti aussi serein depuis... Trop longtemps. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Kido, qui vint naturellement enfouir ses lèvres dans son cou et respirer son odeur. De sa main libre, le châtain caressa doucement la nuque de son ami, avant d'entourer ses épaules d'un geste protecteur. Fudo sentait la poigne de Kido si fort, qu'il se demanda lequel des deux serrait le plus. Une chose était sûre, ils se tenaient bien la main.

«Rien ne nous oblige à nous justifier.» murmura Kido dans son cou.

Fudo sentit les larmes tant retenues s'échapper. Elles coulèrent sur le haut de ses joues avant de se perdre dans la chemise de l'uniforme du quatorze. Le brun déglutit difficilement. Sa main droite vint agripper ladite chemise. Il sentait le vide sous lui, menaçant. Kido était sa dernière marche avant les enfers. Sa dernière chance d'espérer. Il voulait Kido, il le voulait lui et le nom de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

«Tu ne comprends pas...» gémit-il, sanglotant. «Je veux savoir... Pour moi... Pas pour eux...»

Par "eux", il entendait "les autres". Même si leur proximité leur avait valu quelques regards en coin, et que ça n'avait rien d'agréable, c'est pour lui que Fudo voulait savoir. Savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire, ce qu'il était en train de ressentir. Pour comprendre cette envie, ce besoin presque incessant de Kido.

«Tu te souviens... Quand j'ai dit qu'on devait discuter ?» fit le châtain.

Le huit hocha la tête.

«Je voulais te parler de Tomoho.»

Il sembla réfléchir un instant. Fudo, lui, avait senti ses muscles se contracter en entendant ce nom.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ?» reprit le stratège en titre d'une voix mal assurée. «Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu veux que je te dise que c'est pas normal pour des amis de s'enlacer, de se donner la main ? Mais si c'est pas de l'amitié, Fudo, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?»

Il se tut un instant, mais le brun ne broncha pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Ce qu'il voulait s'entendre dire. Il avait l'impression que Kido pouvait presque tout dire. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est entendre sa voix posée lui parler de lui, d'eux.

«Et si on s'aimait ?» souffla finalement Kido, serrant son ami un peu plus fort contre lui.

Et si on s'aimait ? Fudo inspira profondément. Cette question sonnait comme une affirmation. Ils s'aimaient. Sûr et certain. Il se sentait enfin plein, et ce sentiment qui l'envahissait, il pouvait enfin nommer.

«Si on s'aimait, Fudo...»

Il soupira comme si cette théorie n'aurait jamais dû être envisagée.

«Tu sais qu'on est deux garçons ?» demanda-t-il comme on fait remarquer l'évidence.

Fudo sourit légèrement dans l'épaule de son vis-à-vis. Il n'avait pas peur. Kido aurait été une fille, il l'aurait aimé autant. Ce n'était pas un problème. Mais le brun commençait à s'interroger. A entendre Kido, c'est lui qui semblait avoir peur.

«Ça t'effraie ?» demanda-t-il d'un ton grave.

Kido ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il inspira profondément et s'écarta de son ami doucement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

«Oui.» répondit-il, incapable de mentir. Cependant, avant même que Fudo ne se sente blessé, il fondit sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa. C'était juste un baiser, doux, qui semblait appeler aux caresses. Kido glissa sa main gauche sur la joue du huit, et de l'autre, il serra plus fort. Fudo se sentait brûler de l'intérieur. Mais il ne brûlait pas. Ça ressemblait plus à des feux d'artifices, des déflagrations puissantes mais inoffensives. Kido mit fin au baiser et se recula. Fudo rouvrit doucement les yeux, comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve aussi doux qu'intense. Il plongea son regard dans les rubis tristes de son ami.

«Tu comprends maintenant ? Ça me fait peur d'aimer ça. Et ça me fait peur de te le faire aimer aussi.»

Le brun retint son souffle. Il n'avait pas mal, lui, ni peur. Il se consumait juste de l'intérieur. La peur s'affronte toujours, il en était sûr. À cette phrase, son esprit lui rappela à quel point il était terrifié par Tomoho. Il chassa ses mauvaises pensées d'un battement de cil.

«Je te veux... Mais j'ai peur.» chuchota Kido comme s'il brisait un interdit.

Et comme s'il lui fallait de l'élan pour le dire, il ajouta:

«Laissons-nous du temps, je t'en prie.»

Fudo ne comprenait pas. Ils s'aimaient non ? Le plus dur était derrière eux, normalement. Dans un livre, ils se seraient tombés dans les bras et tous leurs soucis se seraient envolés par magie. Le brun déglutit. Mais non. Dans une histoire, jamais cette scène ne se serait déroulée, jamais Kido ne se serait demandé s'il l'aimait. Dans une histoire, tout se serait déroulé comme prévu pour Kido, il aurait fait des études de rêves, aurait rencontré sa future femme dans la bibliothèque municipale, se serait marié et aurait eu des Kido miniatures. Jamais une histoire n'aurait remis en cause celle que Kido voulait s'écrire. La déclaration n'était-elle pas suffisante ? Devait-il voir Kido lui tourner le dos après l'avoir vu de si près ? Ces questions résonnaient comme des centaines à ses oreilles. Il devait bien admettre qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Tout dépendait de Kido. Tout quoi ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il attendait de lui. Probablement ce qu'un garçon amoureux attend de la personne à qui il s'est déclaré. Que font deux personnes qui s'aiment ? Fudo était en droit de s'interroger; l'amour, que ce soit celui de sa famille ou de ses amours, il n'en savait pas grand- chose. Fudo sentit son cœur se serrer, comme s'il avait décidé de se faire tout petit. Un mélange dangereux de tristesse et de colère monta en lui et menaça de se déchaîner. Il en voulait terriblement au quatorze. Alors que le brun voyait en lui la seule personne voulant le comprendre, l'écoutant au lieu de l'entendre... Le voilà qui fuyait devant un amour réciproque. Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'il avait peur. Fudo se leva d'un coup. Il se sentait capable de courir à cent kilomètres heure pourvu qu'il puisse échapper au regard du stratège en titre.

«Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur.» fit-il à l'intention de son ami, sans le regarder

. Kido resta silencieux un instant avant de rétorquer sombrement:

«Moi non plus... Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur.»

Fudo comprit qu'il faisait allusion à ce qu'il refusait de lui dire depuis deux jours. Tomoho. Sa peur à lui. Il se contenta d'un "tch" qu'il n'avait pas lancé depuis longtemps. Reprends-toi Fudo. Et c'est comme si en faisant un pas en avant, il avait reculé de deux ou trois ans en arrière. Tout le monde voulait le détruire. Il devait se protéger. S'enfermer dans une armure. Une carapace. Il s'éloigna sans un regard pour Kido. Aveuglé par la peur, la colère, la douleur, il ne vit pas les yeux embués du châtain. Qui ne voulait ni se perdre, ni perdre celui qu'il... Aimait.

* * *

Hey mais salut !

Voilà, comme prévu, le chapitre 4. Et là vous vous dîtes "QUOIIIII ?!" Oui, je sais, c'est inattendu et pour vous, ce doit être presque inexplicable compte tenu de ce que j'avais laissé sous-entendre dans les chapitres précédents. Mais c'est comme ça. Si je devais m'expliquer, je vous dirais que Kido aa un peu agit comme un ado qui sait qu'il fait une bétise, mas qui ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Un peu comme quand vous êtes à une soirée et qu'on vous propose un dernier verre, et que vous dîtes oui en sachant PAR-FAI-TE-MENT que vous ne devriez pas. Ou que vous acceptez de pardonner un ami alors que vous savez pertinemment qu'il vous décevra à nouveau. C'est dans cet état d'esprit je pense, que Kido vivait sa relation avec Fudo avant ça. A chaque fois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le toucher alors qu'il sait que ce qu'il fait va l'entraîne dans une embrouille dont il ne veut pas.

Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on appele des actes manqués :D

Bon, ça c'était mon explication, maintenant, à vous de me dire commen vous percevez le déroulement de cette fic ! Et pour ce faire, reviewez B)

PS: avec les cours qui reprennent (et oui, j'étais en vacances jusque là!) j'ai très peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture de _Harassment_. Surtout que pour l'instant, j'ai une inspiration de malade pour une autre fic dont je garde encore tous les secrets alors je laisse un peu _Harassmen_t de côté... Je sais, c'est pas bien, vous allez m'insulter dans les commentaires. Pour le moment j'ai encore deux chapitres d'avance alors ça va mais... Ne m'en voulez pas si je suis en panne d'inspiration pour cette fiction x)


	5. Chapter V

Harassment

Chapitre V

Heeeeellooo :D On est mardi donc vous avez droit à la suite ! J'espère vivement que ce chapitre vous plaira ;) Pour vos reviews, merci encore (Jeragepaslovlov et Rose, qui me laisse toujours un gentil commentaire, merci beaucoup :D)

«Fous-moi la paix.»

Endo se recula de surprise.

Il avait aperçu son ami dans le couloir et s'était empressé de lui taper la discussion. Fudo était épuisé. Il s'était levé ce matin-là d'une nuit blanche comme il était rare d'en avoir. Il avait des cernes et le blanc des yeux un peu rouge. Il avait honte de se l'avouer, mais il avait pleuré comme une fillette la veille. Dans des sanglots silencieux, étouffé sous sa couette, il s'était débarrassé de toute la peur, toute l'incompréhension, toute la honte qui le travaillait. Il s'était posé des questions sur ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Si sa relation avec Kido finirait par donner quelque chose, ou s'il ne valait pas mieux cesser d'espérer tout de suite avant que ses sentiments ne deviennent incontrôlables... Et puis, il avait pensé à Tomoho, enfin, pas Tomoho en lui-même, mais plus à ce qu'il représentait. Il avait pensé à sa situation, à cette heure de colle qui lui restait à faire, et cette fois sans Kido. Et puis même, vu sa relation actuelle avec le quatorze, il ne fallait pas trop compter sur lui. Mais une fois les larmes parties, le sommeil n'était pas venu. Il avait refusé de penser, restant obstinément comme une coquille vide comptant les minutes et les heures jusqu'à l'aurore. Les mauvaises langues disaient qu'il avait fait la fête toute la nuit avec ses amis voyous, d'autre se demandaient s'il n'avait pas fumé autre chose que du tabac.

«Euh, t'es sûr que ça va ?» insista le gardien en se remettant de son premier choc.

«Putain, t'es lourd.» grinça le brun.

Il passa devant son capitaine pour lui barrer la route et lui lança un regard menaçant. «Lâche-moi, ok ?» Endo déglutit, persuadé d'avoir à faire au même Fudo impétieux et méchant qu'il avait cotoyé quelques années plus tôt. Il finit par hocher la tête et le brun se détourna de lui. Le gardien resta piqué au milieu du couloir pendant quelques secondes, incapable de croire que Fudo lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Alors qu'il avait appris à devenir respectueux avec le club ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passait là ?

* * *

«Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?»

La question de Endo surpris un instant Kido, qui sortit la tête de son bouquin. La pause repas avait commencé et son ami l'avait rejoind dans sa salle de cours pour déjeuner avec lui. Le quatorze avait finit très vite son bento, et alors qu'il reprenait sa lecture, Endo avait lancé sa question.

«À qui ?» fit le châtain.

«Fudo.»

À ce nom, le quatorze se figea et fixa son ami dans les yeux.

«Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?»

«Tu ne l'as pas vu ?» marmonna Endo, un peu inquiet. «Il est méchant !»

Kido ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'est bien de Fudo qu'on parlait. Il savait bien qu'il était celui qui connaissait le mieux le huit, et ç'aurait été mentir que de dire que Fudo n'était pas un chouilla méchant. L'inquiétude de Endo ne semblait pas avoir lieu d'être.

«Et alors ?» répliqua-t-il, cachant un sourire attendri.

«Non, Kido, quand je dis "méchant", je voulais dire... Vraiment méchant.»

Comme pour souligner ses paroles, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit violemment. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers celui qui entrait, et tous se remirent vite à leurs affaires en voyant Fudo. La légende disait que si quelqu'un le regardait trop longtemps, sa colère s'abatterait sur le malheureux, qui mourrait de peur. Les fausses rumeurs -plutôt les inepties- sur Fudo lui faisaient une réputation solide, et même si la plupart avaient disparues avec son arrivée au lycée et son entrée au club de foot, son agressivité depuis le début de la journée faisait à nouveau parler. Fudo ne referma pas la porte et se dirigea vers sa table, tout au fond. Il était sorti prendre l'air et acheter un sandwich. Il coupa entre les tables jusqu'à ce que sa route soit barrée par un des garçon de la classe voisine, venu déjeuner avec ses amis. Fudo ne se gêna pas pour le pousser, et quand l'amie du pauvre garçon s'indigna, il l'ignora. Il passa devant Kido et Endo comme il passait devant tous les autres, c'est à dire sans un regard.

«Tu vois... Vraiment méchant.» chuchota le capitaine lorsqu'il fut sûr que le second stratège n'entende plus.

Kido déglutit. Était-ce à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille que Fudo agissait de la sorte ? Probablement. En réalité, si les choses s'arrêtaient là, Kido aurait juste haussé les épaules. Mais il connaissait suffisament Fudo pour savoir que lorsqu'il se mettait dans cette carapace, c'est qu'il avait mal, peur, qu'il était perdu. Kido ne supportait pas cette idée. Et tout ce qu'il s'était produit la veille ne pouvait pas changer ça. Il lança un regard rassurant à Endo, qui se contenta de hocher la tête. Kido se leva et se dirigea vers la table de son ami, espérant que personne ne vienne s'occuper de leurs affaires. Il se planta devant lui mais vit Fudo l'ignorer totalement, croquant dans son sandwich d'un air las. Kido soupira. Quel enfant... Comment allaient-ils discuter si Fudo s'appliquait si bien à ne pas le voir ?

«Si tu viens de la part de Endo tu peux dégager.» lança froidement le brun après avoir avalé une bouché.

Il croqua à nouveau et Kido fronça les sourcils.

«Je n'ai pas besoin de Endo pour savoir que tu ne vas pas bien.» dit juste le châtain pour que personne d'autre que Fudo n'entende.

Celui-ci leva un instant son regard vers son ami, comme s'il avait percé son armure avec cette simple phrase. Mais tout est toujours plus dur que prévu...

«Et pourquoi j'irai mal, Kido ?» grinça volontairement le brun.

De la provocation. La façon qu'avait Fudo d'exprimer sa peur ou sa tristesse. Voir les deux. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, Kido était devenu son expert en analyse comportementale. Le seul ou presque à vraiment pouvoir le cerner. Ce que Kido ne savait pas forcément, c'est que l'inverse était vrai aussi. Il ne se rendit donc pas compte que Fudo avait remarqué son timbre de voix un soupçon rouillé et ses joues comme irritées. En voilà un autre qui avait pleuré comme la nuit dernière...

«Ça va Kido ? Je ne te fais pas peur ?» poursuivit le brun, sarcastique.

Kido fronça les sourcils.

«Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de toi que j'ai peur.» fit-il entre ses dents.

Il savait qu'il était tombé dans le piège de son ami. Fudo n'avait qu'un objectif ; le faire culpabiliser. Qu'importe. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il devrait le dire, ce n'était pas Fudo qui l'effrayait, ni l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui...

«Bien sûr que si» rétorqua le huit en posant son sandwich sur sa table.

«Ou alors c'est du dégoût que je vois dans tes yeux.» Kido ferma les yeux.

Qu'il regrettait ses lunettes du collège... Elles avaient été cassées lors d'un match de foot et Kido n'avait jamais eu la force de remplacer le cadeau de son mentor. Ce qu'il tentait de cacher désormais dans ses yeux, Fudo ne se trompait pas. C'était bien de la peur. C'était bien du dégoût. Mais qui ne serait pas choqué de comprendre son attirance pour une personne du même sexe ? Ça paraissait si bizarre... Kido avait essayé de se souvenir, mais il ne voyait pas : quand en fin de collège, sa classe avait reçu un cours de prévention sur la sexualité, les rapports sociaux homme-femme en général, jamais personne ne lui avait dit qu'il pourrait aimer un garçon un jour. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit comment ça se passait dans ce cas là, jamais personne ne lui avait dit que c'était normal. Le châtain soupira et rouvrit les yeux. Plus que le reste, c'est le fait même qu'il puisse aimer un garçon qui l'effrayait. Ça faisait mal. C'était comme si tout ce qu'il s'imaginait devenir s'envolait en poussière, et qu'une toute autre voix se dessinait toute seule pour lui. Il l'aimait, ne pouvait pas le nier, mais avait peur de perdre son avenir si bien construit, ses rêves de famille, ses rêves d'affaires. Perdre ses plans au profit d'un sentier bancal, incertain, en terre battue plutôt qu'en goudron.

«Tu sais pourtant ce que c'est la peur.» osa dire Kido. «Tu devrais me comprendre.»

Fudo se leva brusquement, sa chaise raclat bruyamment sur le sol. Il s'attira à nouveau quelques regards sans y faire attention.

«Ça a rien a voir !» s'écria le brun, la colère grondant dans sa voix.

Une douzaine de paires d'yeux curieux vinrent se poser sur les deux joueurs. Voir deux meilleurs potes se prendre la tête était un des passe-temps les plus populaires au lycée. Et surtout quand il y avait possibilité de baston -et avec Fudo, c'était géneralement le cas. Le huit ignora superbement cette attention soudaine et reprit, donnant des sueures froides à Kido. Pourvu qu'il ne dise rien de compromettant...

«Toi tout ce qui t'importe c'est ta petite personne !» s'écria le brun, tremblant presque de rage.

Ce que son équipier dit eut don d'énerver fortement le châtain, qui à son tours ne vit plus que Fudo et les inepties qu'il débitait. Lui, égoïste ?! Alors que depuis des jours il essayait d'être prévenant ?! Kido ne pouvait pas croire que Fudo pense ça. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir ses efforts pour être à ses côtés ?

«Moi, je pense qu'à moi ?! Tu oses me dire ça ?!» s'exclama le quatorze, outré.

«Bien sûr ! Et tu sais pourquoi je dis ça ?! Parce que tu passes ton temps à me dire ce que je devrai faire, sans te mouiller surtout !»

«Je ne t'ai jamais rien dit de faire !»

«Et quand tu m'as demandé de laisser les choses se faire ?! Tu crois vraiment que j'avais le choix ?!»

«Ça a rien a voir ça ! Ce n'était pas un ordre, c'était un service que je te demandais !»

«Un service que je suis obligé d'accepter ! Tu te rends compte que ça ressemble à un ordre ?!»

«Si tu avais vraiment voulu, tu ne m'aurais pas écouté !»

«TU NE M'AS PAS LAISSÉ LE CHOIX !»

C'est là que ça dégénéra. Fudo attrapa le col de son ami et le poussa contre le mur, sous les exclamations paniquées de Endo. Kido se redressa et lança un regard brûlant de haine à son vis-à-vis avant de lui sauter dessus. Il le plaqua au sol et lui mit une droite calculée, sous les encouragements diverses des élèves. Les curieux s'étaient tous regroupés autour du phénomène, et lançaient des cris entousiastes en admirant le spectacle. «Arrêtez !» s'exclama Endo en essayant de s'interposer entre eux. Kido se retourna brusquement vers lui et lui ordonna de les laisser. Endo lui lança un regard plein de raison et tenta veinement de calmer son meilleur ami. Kido l'envoya bouler en le poussant du coude et Endo, soufflé par leur violence, ne réussit pas à les stopper. Le brun lâcha un grognement énervé et réussit à bloquer le poing menaçant de son équipier, profitant de l'intervention de Endo pour se défendre. De sa main libre, il agrippa les cheveux du quatorze pour tirer sa tête en arrière. Celui-ci poussa un cri de surprise et tomba en arrière, laissant Fudo s'asseoir sur son bassin et bloquer sontorse au sol. Le brun lui rendit sa droite avec toute l'amabilité du monde. Il attendit quelques secondes que Kido redresse la tête pour agripper son col, soulever légèrement son torse et le plaquer violemment au sol.

«Tu crois que je pouvais refuser ?! Je sais que tu m'aimes... Comment je pourrais me faire une raison en sachant ça ?» finit-il par murmurer pour que personne d'autre que Kido n'entende.

Fudo avait les joues un peu roses d'effort, et ses yeux brillants le fixaient, tristement impitoyables. Il se releva, essoufflé, et s'éloigna un peu en secouant sa main droite (c'est que châtain avait une mâchoire d'acier !). Il ne vit pas Kido se redresser en crachant un peu de sang par terre, et ne vit pas non plus son pied arriver en balayette. Il tomba violemment au sol, sur son dos déjà mal en point à cause de Tomoho. Kido s'approcha pour le bourrer de coups de pieds mais hésita un fraction de seconde. Il ne savait pas si l'un d'entre eux avait vraiment raison. Est-ce que ne pas être prêt, ou être un peu perdu équivalait à mettre un rateau ? Tant que lui ne savait pas où il en était, il ne pouvait pas dire à son ami si oui ou non leur amour était "officiel". Cette petite seconde de réflection fut suffisante pour le huit, qui saisit sa jambe et le fit basculer douleureusement à ses côtés. Ils se lançèrent le même regard à la fois rageur et effrayé, et se remirent au corps à corps. Kido essaya de prendre l'avantage sur son équiper, qui le plaqua violemment au sol dans un râle douleureux. Le quatorze s'apprêtait à frapper lorsque Fudo profita de son instabilité pour le renverser et réussit à cogner les épaules du quatorze contre le sol de la salle. Kido réussit tout de même à le frapper, et Fudo, sonné, essaya de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il plaça accidentellement son genou contre l'entre-jambe de son ami, et la main sur le haut de son torse. Kido laissa échapper une petite inspiration de surprise et d'autre chose, que les deux garçons furent les seuls à entendre. Fudo cessa instantanément de bouger, Kido n'osa plus se débattre. Le brun sentait le coeur de son équipier battre à tout rompre sous sa main. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, faisant se heurter deux paires de prunelles, les unes rubis brillantes d'incompréhension, les autres turquoises aux reflets de surprise. Autour d'eux, personne ne comprennait leur effarement soudain. Endo réussit enfin à les atteindre et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Fudo. Ce dernier sursauta et se tourna vers le regard chocolat rassurant de son capitaine. Il resta un instant à contempler ces yeux pleins de sérénité, le petit soupir de Kido hantant ses pensées.

C'était vraiment... Étrange. Endo détourna enfin son regard et se tourna vers le châtain.

«Ça va ?» demanda-t-il, calmement.

C'était comme si le monde se limitait à ce mètre carré, comme si il n'y avait personne d'autre que le gardien de but, l'aillier gauche et le milieu centre. Kido fit non de la tête. Du sang coulait au coin de ses lèvres mais il n'avait pas trop mal. Il savait qu'il avait des bleus un peu partout sur le corps mais ce qui le blessait le plus était de savoir que Fudo et lui avaient été proches. Et que même si rien ne l'y forçait, il avait aprécié ce contact. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos : était-ce la peur, ou bien la sensation du corps de Fudo si près du sien ne l'avait pas encore quitté ? Il replia les jambes, se dégageant un bonne fois pour toutes du brun. Il sentit ce dernier le regarder et baissa les yeux en rosissant un peu. Ces yeux acier perçant semblaient lui brûler la peau, il devait y échapper. Il se leva, épuisé par la bataille, sous le regard perdu de l'aillier gauche. Kido se dit que son propre regard devait ressembler à ça et se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre. Les élèves commençaient à se dissiper. Endo parlait calmement à Fudo, tentant sans doutes de savoir pourquoi il avait été violent.

«Peut-être que si j'avais eu un meilleur ami à qui me confier, ce ne serait pas arrivé...» souffla le huit, amer.

Kido serra les dents. C'est exactement ça. Comment parler de ses problèmes de coeur avec son meilleur ami si c'est lui qu'on aime ? Et surtout, tout ça ressemblait à une parodie de comédie romantique. Kido était presque sûr que si tout ça n'avait été qu'une histoire, les gens se seraient demandé pourquoi il ne sortaient pas ensembles. Ils n'auraient sans doutes pas compris ce qui les en empêchait. Ce qu'il ressentait n'avait rien à voir avec un amour impossible à la Roméo et Juliette. Au contraire, c'est parce que rien à par lui-même ne pouvait l'empêcher d'être avec celui qu'il aimait qu'il s'en sentait incapable. Et à bien y réfléchir, les choses auraient été plus simple si ce qui les séparait avait été concret. En tout cas, plus concret que la peur. Fudo était en train de se redresser, Endo à ses côtés. Le brun tourna un instant le visage vers lui, le fixa, interdit. Ses yeux lui criaient de partir loin, et Kido comprit que si lui n'oserait jamais quoi que ce soit avec Fudo, par peur, ce n'était peut-être pas le cas de ce dernier. Et si, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait de l'effet sur lui, qu'il utilisait ça contre lui ? Ou pour essayer de le persuader ? En temps normal, Kido aurait pu être sûr que Fudo ne ferait jamais rien d'aussi lâche, mais il était tellement perdu... Il fit un pas en arrière tandis que Endo venait vers lui. Ce regard d'acier semblait le menacer comme un revolver sur sa tempe. Kido déglutit. Et finalement, sans un mot, il quitta la pièce. Fudo resta quelques secondes à contempler le bazarre qu'ils avaient mis. Sa table était de travers et sa chaise renversée. Son sandwich entamé l'attendait encore sagement à son bureau. Fudo grimaça. Il n'avait pas faim.

«Fudo, tu sais, si tu as besoin de soutien, je suis là.» déclara gentillement le capitaine de Naminori.

Le brun lui lança un regard entre le désabusé et le gratifiant, puis il fixa la porte par laquelle son équipier avait quitté la salle.

«Euh...» dit maladroitement Endo. «Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée... De suivre Kido.»

«Pourquoi pas ? Il n'a rien dit par rapport à ça.»

«Franchement... Tu crois pas qu'il a envie d'être seul ?»

Le huit se tourna vers son capitaine et fronça le soucils.

«Et si moi j'ai envie d'être avec lui ?»

Endo le fixa, surpris. Il ne trouvait rien à dire

. «Tout ne tourne pas toujours autour de Kido...» marmonna Fudo.

Là-dessus, Fudo fendit la salle de classe vers la sortie. Kido ne pouvait pas passer son temps à le fuir. A fuir tout court. Le brun savait que faire ça était risqué. Après tout, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant si Kido décidait que ce ne serait pas possible. Et dans sa situation, que lui arriverait-il sans un ami sur qui s'appuyer ? Il n'aurait jamais dû lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait. Il aurait dû se contenter de ce qu'il avait. De ces enlaçades volées, de ces regards en coin. Il soupira, désespéré. Il n'avait rien à perdre. Si il ne faisait rien, leur amitié allait s'envoler en fumée. Au moins, en mettant les choses à plat avec Kido, il avait une chance de sauver ce qui restait de leur relation.

Ce qui restait de l'ambiguité.

Alooors ? Une petite review ? :D

(J'espère sincèrement de ne pas en faire des tonnes)


	6. Chapter VI

Harassment

Chapitre VI

Fudo regarda de chaque côté du couloir. Mais où était-il ? Sur le toit ? C'était tellement prévisible... Non, si Kido avait voulu se cacher de lui, il serait allé dans un endroit avec du monde, dans la cours ou au CDI. Le huit soupira bruyamment. Comment allait-il le retrouver ? Il tourna à l'angle. Et si Kido avait voulu être seul ? Il voulait dire, vraiment seul. Fudo leva les yeux vers l'horloge digitale du couloir. Dans une heure, les cours reprennaient. Kido n'aurait pas pris le risque d'arriver en retard en rentrant chez lui. Il était peut-être au parc des expositions ? Non... C'était trop évident pour lui. Il devait être encore au lycée. Fudo s'arrêta de marcher d'un seul coup. Mais oui. Kido était délégué. Il avait sans doutes les clés de la réserve. La réserve, c'était une pièce dans le sous-sol. Elle avait servi de salle de classe secrète pendant l'invasion de l'académie Aliea, qui détruisait les écoles, elle ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres. Ces dernières étaient toutes condamnées, la réserve était la seule encore afectée par le lycée, et servait de pièce à stocker.

On y trouvait les manuels scolaires, les fournitures neuves réservées corps enseignant, et le vieux matériel des clubs scolaires attendant d'être bradé à la kermesse de Naminori. Seuls les profs, le personnel surveillant et les délégués avaient accès à cette salle, et en général, moins ils y allaient, mieux ils se portaient. La réserve avait la réputation d'être hantée par les âmes des élèves qui n'avaient pas pu être admis dans les classes secrètes de Naminori. Et de toutes façons, même sans ces légendes, l'endroit était sombre et peu attrayant. La cachette parfaite pour Kido, non ? Fudo fit demi tours vers l'escalier de service. Le seul passage menant à la réserve. La lumière ne marchait plus dans la cage, le brun avança à tatons. Son pied heurta une porte en métal -l'entrée de la réserve. Il chercha la poignée. Le huit força. La poignée était vieille, il fut obligé de forcer dessus pour l'incliner. La porte était lourde et coincée, Fudo la poussa de toutes ses forces. Elle céda enfin et il entra. La pièce était sombre. Seule la veilleuse verte du détecteur de fumée éclairait la salle, si faiblement qu'on ne pouvait que délimiter les étagères et les meubles.

«Kido ?»

Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé ? Peut-être que Kido n'était pas là.

«Comme quoi... Je te connais bien.»

Fudo se tourna vers la source de la voix. Le châtain se tenait là, contre l'étagère au fond de la salle. Il bougea et alluma la lumière. Les deux seuls néons encore utilisable se mirent à clignoter et la salle fut enfin éclairée correctement. Le quatorze semblait ne pas savoir s'il devait sourire ou non, il détourna le regard. «Je savais que tu penserais à la réserve.» poursuivit Kido en passant maladroitement sa main dans sa nuque.

«Tu m'attendais ?» demanda le brun, surpris par le ton qu'avait employé son ami.

Après tout, ils venaient de se battre. Kido aurait dû aller se terrer dans la réserve dans l'espoir qu'on le laisse tranquille, et surtout pas pour y attendre le type qui l'avait plaqué au sol pour le buter. Le châtain hocha la tête et Fudo dut admettre qu'il ne comprenait plus rien.

«Pourquoi ?» fit-il faiblement.

«On a des choses à se dire non ? Sinon tu ne serais pas là.» répliqua Kido.

Comme le brun ne répondait rien, le milieu centre s'avança vers lui et lança avec embarras:

«Je suis pas paumé au point de penser que la situation peut rester telle qu'elle est.»

«On est au moins d'accord là-dessus.» dit simplement le huit.

Alors qu'il parlait, le brun vit Kido contourner une vieille table bancale pour atteindre une étagère pleine de cartons. Il les regarda un par un, comme s'il en cherchait en particulier. Il finit par en prendre un et le posa lourdement sur la table.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais ?» interrogea Fudo en s'approchant de son équipier.

Le châtain ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'ouvrir la boîte et d'y fouiller. Il en sortit finalement une sorte de cahier, et leva vers le huit un regard rieur.

«Tu te souviens de l'album photo du club de foot ?» s'enquit-il en souriant.

«Ouais... C'est là qu'il était ?» lança son vis à vis, surpris.«Je croyais qu'il avait été détruit à cause de certaines photos compromettantes ?»

«Endo n'aime pas détruire les choses. Il m'a demandé de le cacher ici.»

Puis le stratège en titre ouvrit l'album.

«Je... Je suppose que j'avais besoin de trouver un peu de réconfort. De retrouver mes repères. Je me suis dis que plonger dans mes souvenirs me ferait du bien, que ça me libèrerait de la réalité quelques temps. Et que je reviendrai avec les idées clairs.»

Il lui lança un regard embarrassé et chaleureux à la fois. Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

«Tu veux qu'on le regarde ensemble?»

«Je sais pas...»

«Allez, ce ne sont que des photos.»

«C'est pas ça Kido...» tenta le brun. «J'ai l'impression que tu fuis en avant.»

«C'est toi qui parle de fuir ? Je ne comprends pas.»

Le milieu centre le dévisagea d'un air intrigué et énervé à la fois. Fudo joua nerveusement avec ses doigts avant d'expliquer:

«Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce qu'on était avant. Et je suis prêt à oublier ce qu'on est aujourd'hui si tu veux qu'on ne devienne plus rien. Mais tu peux pas rester comme si de rien était... Je veux pas avoir mal ou un truc comme ça. Je veux que si tu ne vois pas de nous dans le future, tu me le dises clairement. Je veux pas passer ma vie à me faire des idées, tu comprends ?»

Le huit s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle.

«J'ai besoin que tu me le dises pour tourner la page.» acheva-t-il amèrement.

Le châtain resta quelques instants à contempler son ami.

«C'est ça que tu penses ?»

«Oui.»

Kido passa sa main dans ses cheveux, comme exaspéré.

«Tu sais, je trouve ça gonflé de ta part de vouloir avoir des réponses claires, alors qu'à moi tu m'en as jamais donné.»

«Ça a rien a voir...» grinça le huit en serrant le poing. «Ce que je ne te dis pas ne te concerne pas. Alors que tes sentiments... Là, c'est aussi de moi qu'il s'agit !»

«Tu crois vraiment que ça me concerne pas ? Je croyais que tu me comprenais. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, ça t'aurai pas rendu malade de me voir refuser de parler ?! A partir du moment où il y a une relation, ce qui t'arrive à toi aura forcément un impact sur les autres !»

Touché. Fudo sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux encore. C'est vrai, il avait été égoïste de croire que Tomoho était son problème. En réalité, sa situation si elle se savait ferait du mal à tout le monde. Sa situation, en plus de pouvoir le détruire de l'intérieur, pouvait aussi détruire tout autour de lui. Il pensa un instant à sa mère. Tout ça était beaucoup trop compliqué, beaucoup trop intense. Il resta sans voix et son camarade reprit:

«Tu... Tu sais, c'est dur pour moi... Je sais pas, peut-être que toi ça ne te pose pas de problèmes, mais pour moi, c'est... C'est tellement nouveau, tellement inconnu...» Kido baissa la tête, boulversé. «J'ai... Peur de ce qui se passera pour nous. Pas seulement pour moi, Fudo. Je m'inquiète pour nous. J'ai peur qu'on souffre... J'ai peur que les gens autours de nous nous blessent, que plus rien ne soit jamais comme avant...»

Le huit leva doucement la tête vers Kido. Se disputer ne servait à rien. Et puis, il n'était pas venu là pour ça. Il n'avait pas besoin de certitudes, il avait juste besoin de Kido. Il s'approcha de lui et le regarda dans le yeux.

«Dis-moi juste si tu m'aimes.» dit-il dans un souffle. «C'est tout ce que je veux savoir.»

Kido soutint son regard turquoise quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux. Le milieu gauche de Naminori sentit son coeur se serrer encore plus.

«Ça veut dire non ?» murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée.

«Fudo... Si jamais on s'aime... Qu'est ce qui arrivera ?»

Fudo s'attendait à cette question: Kido avait cette manie de toujours vouloir être sûr de tout. Il avait besoin de ça pour se rassurer.

«Ce que tu veux qu'il arrive.»

Puis, après un long soupir, il ajouta:

«Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai peur.»

«...Je sais.»

À nouveau, leurs regards se croisèrent. Au dessus d'eux, les bruits de pas s'intensifièrent et la sonnerie retentit. L'heure d'aller en cours.

«Il faut y aller.» s'enquit Kido.

«Tu fuis encore ?» murmura le brun, sa voix vibrante de déception.

«Non.»

Sur ces mots, Kido se pencha. Ses lèvres frôlèrent d'abord celles de son équipier, avant de se poser franchement sur elles. Dans son élan, le milieu centre embrassa la lèvre du haut puis lêcha discrètement la lèvre du bas. Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour acueillir la langue de son vis à vis, qui entra sans se faire prier. Elles se mirent à s'enlacer, comme deux amoureux. Kido vint caresser la joue du huit, cette joue qu'il commençait à bien connaître. Son autre main effleura son poignet, coulant doucement sur le flanc du brun sans que le quatorze ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles et les mains exploratrices de Kido retombèrent le long de son corps.

«Alors...» fit Fudo, un peu perdu.

«Je t'aime.» chuchota le châtain.

Fudo leva vers lui un regard brillant. Kido sourit avec tendresse. Finalement, ce n'était pas si différent. Embrasser un garçon ou embrasser une fille, toucher un garçon ou toucher une fille, aimer un garçon ou aimer une fille. C'était pareil. La même façon de faire. Et puis, il savait que s'inquiéter ne servait à rien, que ce qui devait advenir adviendrait.

«Et tu me suivrais pour aller en cours ?»

Fudo rit et s'éloigna un peu de son camarade. Kido passa devant lui pour quitter la réserve. Tout allait bien à présent. La paix avait refait surface, elle avait chassé la tension d'un revers de main pour s'imposer.

«On va encore être en retard, Fudo !»

«Mais non.»

Le brun se lança sur les talons du quatorze, avant de se tourner vers la table bancale.

«Et l'album ?» demanda-t-il en s'approchant du milieu centre.

«J'en ai plus besoin..» sourit ce dernier.

Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son équipier et plongea ses orbes grenats dans ses yeux acier.

«J'ai trouvé mon réconfort.»

Fudo se sentit tout chamboulé en entendant Kido dire ça: c'est exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Ils délièrent leurs mains en sortant du local et se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours. Le brun leva les yeux vers son ami. Que se passerait-il à présent ? Il soupira. A chaque fois c'était la même chose: il se lançait, déterminé, Kido lui faisait son sourire charmeur et tout s'embrouillait jusqu'à ce que Fudo s'aperçoive qu'il n'avait toujours pas de réponses.

«Mais...» murmura-t-il, incertain. «Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ?»

Kido se stoppa lentement, et se tourna vers lui, gêné. Il ne semblait pas vraiment fier, comme s'il avait prié pour que le huit ne lui pose pas concrètement la question. Il haussa les épaules.

«J'imagine...» répondit-il en détournant les yeux, embarassé.

Décidément, Kido n'arrivait pas à le lui dire dans les yeux. Ses mots étaient sincères, mais trop concrets encore pour lui. Le brun sourit. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour l'instant.

Saluuut ~

Et voilà. Il fallait que je fasse ça, ça me démangeais x) Je n'aime pas quand Kido et Fudo se disputent ! *regarde Envol, puis Certitudes Volées, Pardon Maman et enfin Harassment* Enfin, pas trop longtemps quoi xD Je vous avoue que j'apréhende beaucoup votre réaction face à ce chapitre. Je sais que certaines s'attendaient à autre chose alors... Est-ce que cette espèce de banalité vous a déçu ? Dîtes-vous que c'est comme qui dirait le dernier calme avant la tempête... Mais chut ! ;)

J'aimerai donc remercier toutes ces personnes qui mettent des reviews, c'est trooop gentil (cette fiction bat mon reccord grâce à vous !). Merci à Cassidy et Seiren, même si elle savent déjà très bien tout ce que je leur dois (non, ne rougissez pas !), et aussi à tous les reviewer "anonymes", que je ne peux pas remercier personellement alors...

Gaia: Merci beaucoup ! Tomber amoureuse de mon histoire, ça me flatte xD Alors voilà, déclaration servie et... Lemon ? Hm... Tout dépend de ce que tu appelles Lemon... : Bref, encore merci de suivre Harassment et gros bisous à toi aussi !

Rose: Ahlala, Rose ! Tant mieux si le chapitre précédent t'as fait rire ! (pourquoi pas hein ? xD) Tu voulais la suite ? Tu l'as :D Et donc merci beaucoup à toi aussi de suivre cette histoire depuis le début (ça me fait atrocement plaisir !) et de toujours mettre des reviews. C'est vraiment super ! Bisous :


	7. Chapter VII

Fudo trépignait d'impatience. Était-il encore en avance ou bien Kido était en retard ? Depuis deux semaines, les garçons avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver à leur arrêt de bus tôt le matin pour faire le chemin ensemble. Ils étaient tous les deux d'accord pour cacher leur relation aux autres, et donc ils allaient au lycée en amoureux pour ne redevenir que des amis au portail d'entrée.

«Tiens, salut Fudo !»

«Ah, salut Endo.»

Fausse joie.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?»

«J'attends Kido.»

«Ah je vois.»

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel le capitaine scruta attentivement le visage du brun. Pourvu qu'il n'attende pas Kido avec lui... Fudo avait vraiment besoin de voir l'autre stratège en privé.

«Je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps.. Je voulais juste savoir un truc.»

«Vas-y.» fit Fudo, un peu rassuré par le début de sa phrase.

«Pourquoi vous vous disputiez l'autre jour ?»

«Ah...»

Le brun réfléchit à toute allure.

«Une histoire sans importance.»

«Je vois.»

Endo comprit qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il ne se vexa pas pour autant et se redressa tout sourire:

«En tout cas je suis content que vous vous soyiez réconciliés ! Surtout que depuis ça, tu es toujours de bonne humeur !»

Le brun tenta de cacher sa surprise. Il se contenta de saluer son capitaine, qui s'en allait et resta à fixer le bitume vaguement. Ah bon, il était de bonne humeur ? Bien sûr, il sentait bien qu'il était terriblement heureux, tellement qu'il avait parfois du mal à rester le Fudo froid et taciturne qu'il avait toujours été. Kido, qui jusque-là était le seul à connaître le Fudo joyeux, avait même été un peu jaloux. Il fallait dire qu'un Fudo légèrement plus conciliant tout en gardant cette pointe d'attitude rebelle en faisait vraiment rougir plus d'une. Mais le brun devait se l'avouer, son petit ami n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter: il était complètement fou amoureux de lui.

«Fudo ?»

Le concerné se tourna vers la source de la voix. Kido venait d'arriver derrière lui.

«Ça va ? Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées.»

«Oui ça va.»

Le visage cachotier du huit fit froncer les sourcils du stratège en titre, qui ne put réprimer un sourire amusé et méfiant. Fudo savait que son vis-à-vis se demandait à quoi il était en train de penser, mais il était hors de question qu'il le lui dise. Si Kido apprenait qu'il l'aimait autant, il se moquerait probablement de lui. Aimer à la folie, c'était tellement guimauve que ça en devenait ridicule. Et pourtant c'était vraiment le cas.

«Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?»

«Rien pourquoi ?»

L'air sincèrement surpris de Fudo ne trompait jamais Kido, qui lâcha un rire amusé et se pencha pour poser un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami. Il se redressa et sourit, satisfait. A chaque fois qu'il faisait un truc comme ça, il avait le droit au même spectacle. Son compagnon le regardait, ses yeux brillants d'émotions le trahissant, et finissait par détourner la tête pour dissimuler ses joues roses de gêne. Et cette fois-ci encore.

Quelqu'un qui connaissait Fudo au lycée, en voyant le garçon tel qu'il l'était à cet instant, se serait demandé s'il n'hallucinait pas. Cette expression, Kido était fier de penser qu'elle lui était réservée, et pour rien au monde il ne voulait la partager.

«Tu te rends compte qu'une vieille de l'autre côté de la route nous a vus ?» demanda Fudo, qui refusait toujours de croiser son regard.

«Et alors ? Tu la connais ?»

«Non.» concéda le huit.

«Donc on s'en fiche.»

Sur ces mots, Kido passa sa main sous la chemise de son compagnon, lui arrachant un frisson. Pourtant le huit se dégagea de sa main et leva vers lui un regard gêné.

«Elle nous regarde encore..» prétexta-t-il.

Mais Kido savait bien que ce n'était pas ça. Il n'avait aucun mal à voir dans les yeux de l'ailier gauche de la peur. _Comme toujours non ?_ lui souffla une petite voix.

D'ailleurs le châtain ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui effrayait son compagnon. Même si il avait peur de "la chose", il devait savoir que jamais Kido ne tenterait quoi que ce soit en pleine rue. Pourtant non. Le contact le rebutait. Est-ce qu'il n'aimait plus ça ? Peut-être qu'au final, maintenant que c'était autre chose que de l'amitié entre eux, Fudo trouvait ses caresses déplacées ? Ce n'était terriblement pas logique, mais bon, c'est bien de Fudo qu'on parlait alors...

Il fallait qu'il pense à éclaircir ce point avec lui. Après tout, Kido était un garçon et... Il ne pouvait pas se cacher que son compagnon l'attirait très fort physiquement. Depuis longtemps d'ailleurs, même avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de ses sentiments pour lui –sentiments qu'il avait eu du mal à accepter, parce que pour Kido comme pour la majorité des garçons, être attiré était une chose, aimer en était une autre. Vraiment très fort même et de plus en plus. Parce que Kido ne s'était jamais menti sur ce plan, le brun l'attirait depuis longtemps. Ce qui l'avait dérangé avant, lorsqu'il s'interrogeait là-dessus, c'était plus ses sentiments que son attirance physique et son besoin de le toucher. Parce qu'il pouvait maîtriser son corps sans problème -tout être intelligent le devrait- mais n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses sentiments. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui l'avait toujours trahi, _ses_ _sentiments._

Mais en étant réaliste, et même s'il détestait mettre des mots dessus, il _sortait_ avec Fudo. Il allait bien falloir qu'ils sautent le pas un moment donné…

«Allez, viens.»

Le châtain mêla ses doigts à ceux de son équipier et posa les yeux sur son visage ronchon. En ça au moins, le garçon n'avait pas changé. Il avait toujours sale caractère.

Raison pour laquelle Fudo était heureux cette semaine comme il ne l'avait jamais été: Tomoho ne s'était pas montré au lycée depuis le mercredi dernier, soit presque 10 jours. Ce qui s'était passé, Fudo l'ignorait. Peut-être avait-il été enlevé par les extraterrestres ? Et alors que le brun commençait à se dire qu'avec un peu de chance il ne serait plus harcelé par ce salaud, un surveillant surgit dans la salle de permanence.

«Les 1S3 ?»

Quelques un des élèves de la classe de Fudo répondirent oui et le brun se maudit pour s'être réjouis trop vite. Il fallait bien que le professeur de SES revienne un jour...

«Le professeur Tomoho vous prend en cours maintenant.» dit le surveillant sans savoir qu'il venait d'achever l'espoir du huit.

Le pressentiment du garçon se vérifia et il eut un instant l'impression que tout le ciel menaçant dont il avait réussi à se débarrasser lui tombait sur la tête. Il sentait à nouveau ce poids dans son ventre, cette horrible sensation qui courait sur lui comme la pluie d'une averse grise et froide. Il essaya de ne pas montrer son abattement mais il aurait dû savoir que ça ne servait à rien devant Kido.

«C'est rien qu'un cours, Fudo.» tenta le châtain. «Il ne peut rien te faire.»

Le concerné ne répondit pas et se leva pour suivre le mouvement. Il entendit Kido soupirer bruyamment et se mêler à un groupe d'élèves qui débattaient vivement sur la raison de l'absence du prof. Une fille pas loin du huit entendit le sujet de la discussion et se tourna vers son camarade pour colporter toutes sortes de rumeurs. Le brun ne voulait pas entendre parler de Tomoho, mais il tendit tout de même l'oreille, curieux.

«... Mais si, c'est Taki qui me l'a dit ! Tu sais, la déléguée de la classe des 1L2. Elle a entendu une conversation entre deux profs près de la photocopieuse pendant qu'elle imprimait les affiches pour le club de danse... Les profs étaient en train de parler de Tomoho, d'après elle, ils auraient dit qu'il avait reçu un avertissement pour écart de conduite et qu'il était consigné chez lui.»

«Ecart de conduite ? Comment ça ?»

«Je sais pas...»

«Moi j'ai entendu dire» intervint un troisième ragoteur «qu'on avait vu des élèves sortir de sa classe en pleurant. Il y a eu des plaintes pour violence.»

«Noooon, sérieux ?»

«Vous voulez mon avis ? Je pense que ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Si vraiment Tomoho était un danger pour l'école, il aurait été renvoyé depuis longtemps. Si il avait vraiment agressé des gens, vous pensez pas qu'ils se seraient déjà plaints depuis longtemps ?»

Fudo resta sans voix en entendant ça. Il ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus. Qu'il y ait d'autres victimes ou que tout le monde s'en fiche. Alors il y avait eu des plaintes, tout ce que Tomoho récoltait, c'était un avertissement ?! Il déglutit, essayant de calmer l'angoisse qui lui dévorait le corps de l'intérieur. Il arrivait en cours. Fudo entra dans la salle et vit Tomoho du coin de l'œil avant de tourner la tête. L'homme semblait d'une humeur massacrante, et le regard qu'il posa sur lui fit frissonner le pauvre garçon. Pourvu qu'il disparaisse... Malheureusement, la main consolante de Kido sur son épaule lui rappela sa condition physique et c'est sans un regard pour son compagnon qu'il alla s'asseoir. Le professeur demanda le silence et l'eut rapidement puisque tout le monde avait compris qu'il était de très mauvaise humeur. Fudo remarqua à peine que le châtain s'était mis à côté de lui, trop occupé à ne pas regarder Tomoho. Ce dernier s'était lancé dans les politesses qui ne sonnaient pas vraiment comme tel quand on prêtait attention au ton qu'il employait. Il finit par un "ouvrez vos livres page 147" et retourna à son bureau. Mais alors que Fudo allait soupirer de soulagement de ne pas avoir été interpelé, l'homme se tourna et lança d'une voix méprisante:

«Et Fudo... Vous viendrez ce soir à 17h pour votre heure de colle. Et au moindre faux pas aujourd'hui, vous aurez à faire à moi.»

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'habituel fauteur de troubles, qui cette fois, à la surprise générale, hocha docilement la tête. Ça y est. Il ne pouvait plus reculer l'échéance. Et vu comment l'enseignant semblait en colère contre le monde, aucune négociation ne serait possible. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Les yeux clos, il se mit à respirer profondément, des larmes de frayeur tentant de franchir ses paupières fermées. Il se fit violence mentalement pour ne pas céder à cette angoisse lacérante. Il essaya de se persuader que peut-être Tomoho allait juste lui faire faire une heure de colle normale.

Oui.

Normale.

Il rouvrit enfin les yeux, focalisé sur le cours, qu'il écoutait sans entendre. Tomoho parlait, il entendait sa voix grave et rugueuse vibrer dans l'air comme un grondement sourd et lointain mais ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Il avait juste besoin de faire autre chose que de penser à ce qui allait de toute évidence arriver. Tomoho dicta le titre et lança un regard au brun, qui se précipita sur son crayon et nota du mieux qu'il put avec ses mains tremblantes. Lorsqu'il osa enfin relever les yeux vers le professeur, celui-ci le regardait toujours, les yeux sombres et rageurs comme il les avait rarement eut.

Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

Il se contenta de baisser la tête vers son cahier et fit comme s'il suivait assidument le cours. Il sentit que les larmes qui tenaient encore bon au bord de ses yeux coulaient et il les essuya discrètement. Penché sur son cahier de cette façon, le bras droit cachant ses yeux au reste de la classe, son profil gauche à l'abri derrière la fenêtre, personne ne voyait rien. Pas même Kido, dont il sentait les œillades inquiètes sur les joues. Il risqua un regard à l'extérieur. Il se sentait plein de tellement, tellement de choses, comme une éponge gorgée d'eau, comme ces nuages orageux dans le ciel. Il sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues comme ces quelques gouttes de pluie venaient s'écraser sur la vitre. Il avait vraiment besoin de ça, de pleurer, comme si c'était la dernière chose qui lui permettait de s'échapper des ténèbres oppressantes, de la peur. Il s'essuya à nouveau le visage sans que personne ne le voit et se redressa. C'est tout. Il ne faut pas... Il ne faut pas... Pleurer trop. Sinon il ne pourra plus s'arrêter.

Ses yeux brillants se rivèrent à nouveau sur le tableau. Quelqu'un alluma la lumière et dans le faible tintement des néons qui s'allumaient, Fudo sentit ce qui devait être son esprit disparaître dans une sorte de lourde et amère léthargie.

«Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis des heures.»

Le brun hocha la tête. Ça y est. Il était au bout de la planche, et il allait sauter lui-même car dans le cas contraire, les représailles seraient terribles. Il entendait encore la pluie, violente à présent, s'abattre sur les vitres du couloir comme si c'était une fatalité. Le brun se surprit à se reprendre : mais c'était une fatalité. Comme si le temps aujourd'hui avait décidé de se comporter comme son corps. Le garçon, perdu dans une poésie maladroite ne sentit pas le regard inquiet et impuissant de son compagnon sur lui. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Rien.

Les deux joueurs arrivèrent devant la salle de classe de Tomoho et Fudo sortit de ses nuages. Si seulement quelque chose pouvait le tirer de ce long couloir, où il devait marcher droit devant tout en sachant qu'il allait vers les enfers...

Fudo frappa à la porte d'une main faible et entendit les pas de Tomoho approcher. La porte finit par s'entrouvrir sur le prof, qui avisa Kido et lui dit d'un ton sec:

«J'espère que vous n'attendez pas votre ami, Kido.»

«Si monsieur.»

Le professeur fronça les sourcils et reprit:

«Ce qu'un professeur dit à un élève ne concerne qu'eux. Vous le savez n'est-ce pas, Monsieur le délégué ?»

Kido tenta de tenir tête à l'homme mais ses instincts de survie le forcèrent à baisser les yeux. Il savait bien que Tomoho allait jouer la carte de discussion à propos du bulletin, d'orientation professionnelle et que ces informations étaient privées. Il savait également que quelqu'un soupçonné d'écouter aux portes d'un briefing avait de sérieux ennuis. Il n'avait aucun argument.

«Je vous prierai de dégager d'ici immédiatement.» grinça l'enseignant.

Kido se permit de le foudroyer du regard et se tourna vers son ami pour lui dire:

«Je t'attends dans l'entrée.»

Il n'attendit pas que le brun ait hoché la tête pour déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur son front. Fudo retint son souffle; le quatorze ne devait pas faire ça devant Tomoho. Qui sait jusqu'où il irait pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ? Utiliser ce simple baiser comme lame tranchante était bien son genre. Pourtant, le brun ne pouvait pas nier qu'il en avait besoin. Son compagnon finit par s'éloigner et posa son regard sur lui avant de mimer sur ses lèvres un "je t'aime" que Tomoho ne vit pas. Fudo s'autorisa à sourire, comme si c'était la dernière fois, et laissa son regard survoler le dos du garçon qui s'éloignait. Comme si c'était un adieu.

Kido disparut dans l'angle d'un couloir et Fudo se retrouva seul avec le professeur, qui le détaillait indécemment. Le sourire affamé de l'homme, le garçon ne le vit pas, mais il le sentit si fort qu'il eut à nouveau la peur qui le tétanisait, les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Comme au sortir d'un coma, toutes ses sensations lui semblaient décuplées, toutes les pires en tête.

«Entre Fudo. Nous allons commencer.» fit Tomoho dans un grondement qui semblait confus et clair à la fois.

D'un geste comme si il faisait quelque chose de tout à fait normal, il invita son élève à entrer en enfer.

Suspeeens x)

La suite mardi prochain :D (ou mercredi, parce qu'il se peut que je n'aie pas le temps !)

Gaia :Ahah, j'avais compris ce que tu entendais par lemon, ce que je me demandais c'est... Non oublie x) Je doute sincèrement qu'il y ait un lemon KidoFudo dans cette fiction (malheureusement). Il va falloir attendre la prochaine, en espérant que tu la suivra aussi xD Merci encore pour tes reviews ! bisous ;)

Rose: Oui moi aussi, je suis soulagée qu'ils se soient réconciliés ! En même temps, c'est un peu moi qui écris l'histoire alors xD Donc comme je l'ai expliqué à Gaia, je ne pense pas que Fudo ait vraiment envie de ça en ce moment. Kido peut-être mais... Bref, j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue. Merci pour tes reviews, elles sont toujours très gentilles, et je te remarcie de me suivre depuis le début de cette histoire ! Bisous :)


	8. Chapter VIII

_Harassment _

_Chapitre VIII_

/!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\

Hello tout le monde ! :)

Déjà, je dois vous parler d'un truc important (c'est pour ça qu'il y a des points d'exclamation et tout). Je voudrai traumatiser personne, et pour éviter d'avoir des problèmes, je vous préviens: ce qui va suivre ne va pas être beau à voir (à lire). Je pense que pas mal d'entre vous, si vous avez lu le chapitre 7 se doutent de ce qui va suivre , mais je tiens à insister (d'ailleurs, je m'excuse pour les bugs de mise en page du dernier chapitre, mais je l'ai publié à la va vite parce que le temps essaie de m'échaper).

Si vous n'en êtes pas capable ne lisez pas !

Je le dis tout de suite pour ceux qui hésitent : je n'ai pas écris le "viol de Fudo" parce que ça me donne envie de vomir. Ce que j'ai fait ressemble d'avantage à de la torture morale. Si vous n'êtes toujours pas persuadés, ne vous forcez pas. Je vous conseille d'aller lire directement après la ligne afin d'éviter le passage trop choquant (je pense). Ou alors passez carrément votre chemin.

Et puis zut, vous devriez savoir vos limites comme des grands ! Je vous laisse décider si oui ou non vous aller lire. Sachez juste que si en fin de compte, c'était trop violent pour vous, il ne faudra pas m'en tenir rigueur: je vous avais prévenus !

Si vous êtes encore là, pardon d'avance pour ce que vous allez lire ici (mais ça fait partie de l'histoire...)

Fudo entra dans la salle de classe et se figea, épouvanté. Il vit au milieu de la classe, les tables bousculées et parmi elles un autre garçon, de son âge probablement. Il gisait au sol, vêtu en tout et pour tout de sa chemise d'uniforme, son corps frêle secoué de sanglots.

«Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?...» s'enquit le brun, terrifié.

«Avance.» ordonna simplement l'homme, son visage froid semblant soudain maléfique au possible.

Le huit obéit, l'angoisse le tenant à la gorge. Il arriva près de l'autre garçon, qu'il put enfin voir de près. Il n'était pas japonais. Ses sanglots silencieux firent frissonner le joueur, qui essaya d'espérer que ce qui était arrivé à ce type ne lui arriverait pas. L'homme derrière lui le poussa contre le sol, se pencha sur l'inconnu et agrippa ses cheveux pour relever sa tête vers Fudo, horrifié. Le pauvre semblait pleurer depuis des heures, et du sang qui avait coulé de son nez avait séché sur sa peau moite. Un rire rauque s'éleva et le brun crut qu'il allait vomir lorsqu'il vit que le garçon était vraiment entièrement nu sous sa chemise. Tomoho n'avait pas... Son cerveau refusa d'imaginer quoi que ce soit et le stratège soupira d'effroi.

«Je te présente Angelo. Il a été transféré il y a quelques mois depuis l'Italie car son père a été muté au Japon. Le pauvre bougre ne parle pas encore très bien notre langue, mais je me suis dévoué pour lui donner des cours particuliers.»

L'italien avait les yeux dans le vide, vitreux et rougis par les larmes. Quelques mèches désordonnées de ses cheveux blonds collaient sur son visage humide. Tomoho lâcha ses cheveux et sa tête retomba lourdement au sol. Fudo vit le professeur glisser sa main sous la chemise ouverte du garçon et détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas voir ça, il ne voulait pas voir cette horreur.

«Je répète ma question, Angelo. C'est toi qui a parlé au proviseur ?»

«No... Questo non è me...» gémit le blond, désespéré. «Per favore... Tomoho-san... Ce n'est pas moi...»

Cette lamentation traînante déchira le cœur du brun. Ce pauvre garçon parlait à peine japonais... Ce porc de Tomoho avait profité de sa faiblesse. Pourtant l'homme grogna, comme si la réponse ne lui satisfaisait pas. Fudo refusait de regarder mais sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'il entendit le cri déchirant de l'étranger fendre le silence lourd de la pièce. Quoi que fasse l'enseignant, le brun ne put supporter d'entendre les plaintes de douleur du garçon. Il se boucha les oreilles mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Assourdi par ses mains, il entendit le grommèlement rauque de Tomoho ordonner à Angelo de se la fermer, et les supplications désespérées de celui-ci.

«Per favore... Pas ici, pas ici...» pleurait-il.

Le brun crut que son cœur allait exploser. Rien ne pouvait le sauver de ces cris de douleur et d'effroi, rien ne pouvait empêcher Angelo de gémir de douleur, comme rien ne l'empêcherait lui de le faire quand viendrait son tour.

«Arrêtez...» murmura Fudo, autant pour le professeur que pour les pleurs lancinants de sa victime.

«Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Fudo ?»

Le brun ouvrit des yeux ronds d'horreur. Il entendit Tomoho lâcher le corps du blond, qui s'effondra dans un hoquet de douleur, et s'approcher de lui par derrière.

«Tu as peur Fudo ? Regarde-moi.»

Comme le huit n'obéissait pas, l'homme saisit sa tête fermement pour le tirer en arrière.

«Ouvre les yeux je te dis !» cracha-t-il.

Cette fois, le brun le fit. Il croisa le regard fou du professeur, qui lui ordonna de regarder et d'écouter attentivement. Et sous le regard effaré et brillant d'effroi de Fudo, l'homme tira le corps presque inerte d'Angelo à lui et reprit où il s'était interrompu. L'homme introduit deux de ses gros doigts calleux dans l'intimité de l'italien, qui sursauta à nouveau, comme un cadavre qu'on galvanise. Plus que des cris de douleur, c'était désormais des pleurs incessants et vides d'espoirs qui emplissaient la salle de classe. Fudo resta figé devant l'horreur de la scène et fut pris d'une affreuse envie de vomir. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et ferma les yeux, libérant les larmes qui y étaient montées et qu'il n'avait même pas sentis.

«Ne baisses pas les yeux, Fudo !» ordonna l'homme en agrippant son col.

«Arrêtez... Arrêtez... Je vous en supplie...»

Ses plaintes étaient parties rejoindre celles d'Angelo, qui continuait mécaniquement de supplier le professeur. Le brun n'était pas sûr que l'esprit de l'italien soit encore dans son corps. Il avait dû trouver le moyen de se rendre absent, pour ne pas subir la destruction qui sévissait son corps.

«Tu sais Fudo, quelqu'un a dit au proviseur que je violentais mes élèves. Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand on sait que tu es du genre à avoir du cran... C'est toi qui m'a dénoncé pas vrai ?»

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux acier terrifiés. Alors la rumeur disait vrai ? Quelqu'un avait porté plainte contre Tomoho !

«N... Non ! C'est pas moi... Je vous le jure...!»

«Je vais devoir reposer la question.» soupira l'homme en lâchant à nouveau le corps d'Angelo.

Il agrippa les bras de Fudo pour l'empêcher de bouger. Le garçon tenta vainement de se débattre, mais se figea d'horreur en entendant les paroles du professeur.

«Angelo, enlève-lui son pantalon.»

«... Non... Non ! S'il vous plaît arrêtez !»

Des larmes de terreur roulèrent sur les joues du huit, qui avait repris ses tentatives pour échapper à la poigne. Il vit le blond se relever péniblement et se diriger vers lui, la tête basse.

«Ne fais pas ça... S'il te plaît...» gémit-il à l'intention de l'autre garçon.

Ce dernier releva vers lui des yeux trop brillants pour être dénué de sentiments. Puis il baissa à nouveau le regard d'un air désolé et Fudo comprit: il n'avait pas plus le choix que lui, c'était comme "lui ou moi". Sous son regard horrifié, l'italien tendit ses mains tremblantes vers sa braguette et la défit lentement.

«Est-ce que c'est toi qui as porté plainte ?»

«N...Non... Je vous jure... J'ai rien fait...»

«Menteur. Je le vois dans tes yeux.» gronda l'homme.

Sur ces mots, il agrippa avec force l'entre-jambe de Fudo, qui lâcha une longue plainte de douleur. Comme un animal qu'on torturait avant d'achever... Le brun se raidit et tenta d'étouffer les larmes de peur et de souffrance qui montaient à ses yeux. Tout ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Qu'un de ces foutus cauchemars qui le réveillaient chaque nuit. Il avait tellement mal, et était tellement terrorisé qu'il parvenait à peine à réfléchir. Les mêmes phrases tournaient en boucle dans sa tête depuis trop de temps. Et toutes répétaient incessamment qu'il ne fallait pas y croire.

«Tu as mal Fudo ?» susurra Tomoho.

Il se pencha pour lui lécher avidement la joue, dévorant ses larmes comme une bête monstrueuse. Angelo fixait le sol, l'air d'être ailleurs. L'homme appuya à nouveau sur les parties sensibles du huit, qui gémit encore, en pleurs. Le garçon tendit la main vers le blond. Que quelqu'un... N'importe qui... Que quelqu'un la saisisse. Que quelqu'un le sorte de cette étroite et trop sombre impasse. L'italien releva son regard vide vers lui et le contempla un instant. Le peu d'âme qui ne l'avait pas encore quitté lui donna la force de lever lui aussi la main, de parvenir à frôler ces doigts, comme celui avant lui avait frôlé les siens. Et soudain, ses yeux virent, et dans le visage de Fudo, il comprit que c'était son reflet. Le fantôme de sa peur, tout ce qui avait pu ressortir de lui avant de sombrer. Et encore une fois, son regard s'éteignit.

Fudo ferma les yeux, d'affreux sanglots secouant son corps. Tomoho l'avait allongé sur le sol et entreprit de lui retirer son pantalon. Mais l'esprit du garçon était toujours là, il rôdait, il attendait son heure. Dans un élan de colère, poussé par la peur et la douleur, le brun se débattit. Il battit des pieds violemment, sans voir si ça avait vraiment de l'effet. L'homme s'écarta un peu trop tard et se prit un coup de pied brutal dans la mâchoire, puis dans l'épaule. Il jura bruyamment, avant de rendre son coup au garçon. Mais celui-ci avait réussi à se dégager des mains du monstre et se protégea le visage.

«Tu me donneras toujours du fil à retordre, sale bâtard.» lâcha l'homme d'un air méprisant.

Fudo restait Fudo. Il lança son fameux regard, et lutta cette fois avec la foi de celui qui va s'en sortir, et non de celui qui retarde son saut de l'ange. Sa rage, l'espace d'un instant, avait galvanisé tout son corps. Il réussit à mordre le bras du professeur avec hargne, lui arrachant un cri grave et cracha:

«Lâchez-moi !»

Mais l'homme, en plus d'être plus grand, était aussi plus fort, et il réussit à attraper la tête du brun dans sa grande main pour la fixer au sol. Le joueur lâcha un cri rauque en entendant les boutons de sa chemise sauter et hurla soudain lorsqu'il sentit une lame déchirer la peau de son torse. Il perçut son sang chaud couler sur sa peau tremblante, la plaie le brûlait.

«Et si j'écrivais quelque chose hmm?» entendit-il. «Et si j'écrivais "oui" pour que tout le monde sache que t'es qu'une chienne ?»

Tomoho reprit là où il s'était arrêté, perçant son corps comme s'il écrivait sur une feuille de papier. Il frotta la pointe de sa lame de cutter, pour bien former les lettres, tout en l'insultant de tous les noms.

«Arrêtez !» hurlait Fudo, secoué de sanglots, le dos cambré de douleur.

Ses ongles se plantaient dans les bras de son agresseur, dans l'ultime but de le blesser encore un peu, mais ça n'avait pas tellement d'effet. L'homme avait coincé ses jambes sous lui, à cheval sur son corps désormais presque nu. Sa chemise était déchirée, son pantalon enlevé.

«Je...»

Angelo. Dans le trouble de ses larmes, Fudo aperçut l'italien approcher de l'homme par derrière. En un éclair, ses bras frêles passèrent autour du cou du professeur et le tinrent en arrière pour l'étrangler. Si Angelo n'avait plus assez de force pour véritablement faire du mal au monstre, son acte le surpris et le fit paniquer un instant, permettant à Fudo de se redresser et de prendre l'arme pour la planter dans sa jambe gauche. L'homme cria de douleur et compressa la blessure.

Mais que pouvaient deux garçons affaiblis contre ce monstre, ce géant ? Fudo fixa un court instant ses mains couvertes du sang de Tomoho et vit l'homme agripper violemment le blond avant de le propulser contre l'estrade. Sa tête heurta la marche en bois et l'italien s'écroula. L'horreur frappa le huit lorsqu'il vit un filet rouge couler sur le rebord en bois puis sur le sol.

Du sang... Du sang partout...

Il avait du mal à respirer. Angelo... Était-il mort ? Il se mit à pleurer de manière incontrôlable. Ses yeux se reportèrent sur son agresseur, qui le fixait, sonné. Et tout à coup, sans qu'il ne l'ait vu venir, l'homme agrippa sa tête pour la cogner brutalement contre le sol, dans un grondement animal.

C'est la dernière chose qu'il entendit.

* * *

Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau, ce fut avec un mal de crâne intense. Il peina à garder les yeux ouverts, aveuglé rien que par le peu de lumière dans la salle. Il faisait pourtant étonnement sombre. Quelle heure était-il ?

Fudo se redressa difficilement. Son corps tout entier le faisait souffrir, pas un seul muscle ne semblait l'épargner. Il avait sérieusement mal... Il se sentait comme ballonné... Nauséeux. Il avait envie de pleurer mais avait oublié pourquoi. Il releva son regard pour regarder autour de lui.

Il étouffa un cri en se redressant. Cette fois, plus que toutes les autres parties de son corps, c'était son... Son derrière qui lui faisait atrocement mal. Il plaqua brutalement sa main sur sa bouche. Pas ça... Il n'avait pas...

Son regard balaya la salle. Les bureaux désordonnés, les traces de sang par terre, et d'autres choses... Il déglutit pour chasser cette horrible envie de vomir et tenta un regard vers l'estrade. Angelo n'était plus là. Ses yeux continuèrent leur chemin et Fudo se figea brusquement. Tomoho était là, adossé au mur, affalé. Sa jambe ensanglantée avait laissé une trace en long sur le sol. Est-ce qu'il dormait ?

Il ne semblait pas réagir.

Tendu, Fudo essaya de s'asseoir. Il grimaça et s'aperçut qu'il n'y parvenait pas; il avait trop mal... Il voulut se lever mais impossible de trouver la force. Le garçon plaça ses mains devant lui pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il retint un hoquet en avisant ses mains rouges de sang et réprima à nouveau sa nausée. Ses yeux descendirent de ses mains vers ses genoux, et ses jambes repliées sous eux, couverts de bleu et de plaies ouvertes. Et nues. Un horrible sentiment s'empara de Fudo tandis que ses yeux remontaient vers son bassin pour constater... Qu'il n'avait plus non plus de sous vêtement... Et que sa chemise était déchiquetée et tachée de sang.

Il souffla, tremblant. Impossible... Son cerveau... Son cerveau n'arrivait plus à formuler la moindre réflexion. Alors... Ce qui était arrivé à Angelo... Lui était arrivé aussi...

Il fut pris d'une convulsion et rendit sur le sol devant lui. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Il toussa en grimaçant, puis il cracha ce qui restait dans sa bouche. Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Il se mit à pleurer, à gémir. Il rampa jusqu'à un des bureaux pour pouvoir se relever. Il s'essuya la bouche avec la main et mit un pas devant l'autre, doucement, son corps horriblement douloureux. Il arriva à la porte de la salle, déjà ouverte. Angelo... Etait parti avant lui. Le brun réussit à franchir la porte et s'écroula dans le couloir, fermant ses poings à s'en briser les os. Son regard plein de larme tomba un instant sur une cravate au sol. C'était celle d'Angelo. Fudo la ramassa. Il avait besoin de tenir quelque chose.

Il se redressa, s'appuyant contre le mur, les jambes tremblantes. Il frissonna, mais fut incapable de savoir si c'était à cause du froid ou non. Il tituba jusqu'au bout du couloir. Il devait voir son visage. Il arriva aux toilettes, mal en point, et s'écroula encore une fois. Des sanglots lui échappaient, et il était incapable de contrôler ses tremblements. Il renifla et se redressa contre le lavabo.

Il se vit alors... Ou ce qu'il devait rester de lui.

Fudo savait qu'il n'était plus un garçon. Il n'était même plus un humain. Son corps et son âme étaient devenus des objets, qu'on avait brisés puis ensevelis de déchets.

Ses yeux étaient rouges, vides et vitreux, comme ceux d'un mort, si bien qu'il se demanda comment il faisait encore pour voir. Son teint était au moins blême, mais Fudo n'aurait pas été étonné d'apprendre qu'il était un cadavre tant il se voyait pâle. Son visage était taché de sang séché, poisseux de larmes salées et trop vide. Un instant, ce reflet lui parut comme celui d'Angelo. Comme ce fantôme qui avait frôlé ses doigts. Fudo porta sa main à son visage froid, et suivit la trace de sa dernière larme. Il parvint au menton, puis courra sur son cou, dans sa chemise déchiqueté. D'une main tremblante, le brun écarta les pans de sa chemise pour voir ce qu'il avait espéré n'être qu'un abominable cauchemar.

Sur son torse, Tomoho n'avait pas menti: le oui de son corps objet avait séché, rouge sur sa peau blanche.

Le brun sentit que ses jambes allaient lâcher et s'appuya contre l'évier, tremblant. Il tenait encore la cravate dans sa main. Faible, il ouvrit le robinet. Il mit sa tête sous l'eau froide, les yeux ouverts.

La sensation le fit frissonner; ses larmes se perdirent dans le torrent des eaux et ses pleurs dans le chuchotement des tuyaux.

Vous n'êtes pas morts ? Faîtes-moi signe alors, parce que j'apréhende énormément cette publication. Même pour m'insulter, dîtes-moi quelque chose ._.

J'espère que je n'ai choqué personne (dit la fille qui vient de publier un pseudo viol). Humhum... Euh... Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas.

Grand maître du monde (alias Jaiperdumonmdp) : Euh... What ? x) Le suspens hein ? J'avoue, j'en fais des tonnes. Mais c'est bien non ? Si jamais tu retrouvais ton mot de passe un jour, tu pourrais écrire du KdFd ! ;) Bisous et merci pour ta review :D

Gaia: Coucou :D Oui, attends gentillement alors xD Du moment que ça te plaît même sans lemon, je suis rassurée :) Ma "cherwi" ? Je connaissais pas ce mot ! Bon bah bisous aussi ma cherwii et merci pour la review ! xD

Rose: Alors, "mégacool" ? J'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle mais pourquoi pas ?.. Enfin bref, tant mieux si tu me lis encore donc. Et maintenant, tu reviews même Du Fond du Coeur :D Bah ça me fait drôlement plaisir :) Bisous et merci encore pour ta review !


	9. Chapter IX

_Harassment_

_Chapitre IX_

Bonjour :) Nous y voilà donc, le dernier chapitre de Harassment. Et avant que vous ne vous posiez la question, il y aura un épilogue, qui pourra mettre "véritablement fin" à toute cette histoire. Bonne lecture !

«Ça suffit.» grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Cela faisait plus de dix minutes que Fudo aurait dû être sorti. Kido entra dans le bâtiment. Il devait avouer qu'il était très angoissé: si Tomoho avait osé faire quelque chose à son compagnon, il s'occuperait lui-même de lui refaire le portrait, au diable son statut. A quoi bon être délégué si la plainte qu'on déposait contre un professeur se gérait par un simple renvoie en signe d'avertissement ? Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'il n'y avait soit disant pas de preuve. Et sa parole alors ? Ce qu'il l'avait vu faire -à savoir frapper le brun et lui mettre suffisamment la pression pour qu'il ait peur de lui- aurait dû suffire au proviseur.

Le châtain arriva dans le couloir de la salle de Tomoho. Il fut surpris de constater que la classe ne semblait pas allumée et avança d'un pas ferme dans le couloir sombre. Il y avait le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans les tuyaux, étrangement constant. Quelqu'un avait laissé un robinet ouvert dans les toilettes ? Il tourna à l'angle pour y passer et soupira en voyant la lumière allumée sous le seuil de la porte. Il se dirigea vers la porte fermée en secouant la tête. C'était ce genre de gaspillage qui entraînait les pertes financières du lycée et qui empêchait de maintenir le budget de certains clubs. Il poussa doucement la porte. A croire que les élèves de ce bahut ne se rendaient pas compte de-...

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds de stupeur. L'eau coulait en continue dans le lavabo taché de sang et, allongé sur le sol, trempé et nu, Fudo. Kido vit rapidement ses vêtements déchirés et ensanglantés, ses jambes nues et la cravate qu'il tenait dans sa main. Sa peau était couverte de bleus et de coupures de toutes tailles et de toutes sortes, et ses cheveux mouillés collaient à son visage.

«Fudo !»

Merde merde merde ! Pas possible, c'était une farce, Fudo... Il ne pouvait pas... Il passa sa main sur sa joue en murmurant son nom, fixant ses paupières qui restaient désespérément closes. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, autant par horreur que par peur, et il posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun et le supplia de lui répondre. Rien à faire, il restait silencieux. Kido se redressa et tenta de se calmer. D'une main tremblante, il prit son téléphone dans sa poche, jura contre ses doigts faibles qui appuyait sur les mauvaises touches. Il parvint finalement à composer le bon numéro. Il écouta la tonalité, le souffle court et son ventre dans l'étau infernal de l'angoisse; enfin, une femme décrocha:

«Plateau des urgences, quel est votre problème ?»

«Je... Je suis au lycée Naminori à Inazuma, mon ami est inconscient je crois... Il... Il répond pas, envoyez quelqu'un je vous en pris..»

«Calmez-vous Monsieur, une ambulance est en route.»

Le châtain passa sa main dans les cheveux trempés du garçon, ne retenant même pas les larmes d'angoisse qui dévallaient ses joues.

«Accroche-toi, Akio, je t'en prie, accroche-toi...»

Avec ça, Kido avait oublié de fermer le robinet.

* * *

Fudo ouvrit les yeux, et décida de les refermer immédiatement. Il se sentait mal, et ses souvenirs un peu trop réels refusait de quitter ses rétines. Son corps entier était dans un état cotonneux, il bougea des doigts et sentit les aiguilles de la perfusion dans le dos de sa main. Il rouvrit finalement les paupières, à moitié seulement, ébloui par la lumière blanche. Il mit du temps à reconnaître ce qui l'entourait, comme si pendant un instant, son cerveau avait refusé de traiter ses données visuelles.

Il se sentait vide. Tout ce qui le faisait souffrir, c'était ça; ce vide qui prenait trop de place. Il n'avait même plus la force de pleurer. Il savait que s'il ne sentait pas son corps et sa tête lui faire mal, c'était à cause des médicaments, et que c'est aussi pour ça qu'il était comme absent. Il avait l'impression d'être loin de ce qui lui était arrivé, comme à côté de son corps, et en même temps, ça lui collait à la peau.

«Bonjour.»

Le brun leva les yeux vers l'infirmière.

«Quel jour on est ?» demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

«Jeudi.» sourit la jeune femme.

«Je... Me suis rendormi ?»

«C'est la troisième fois. Vous vous souvenez, le docteur Hachi vous a reçu et...»

«C'est bon.»

Le huit se souvenait. Il devait suivre une thérapie avec le docteur Hachi, et à chaque fois, la séance le mettait tellement à mal qu'on le bourrait de médicaments avant de le coucher. Il dormait ensuite le plus longtemps possible, pour échapper à la sensation que son corps ne lui appartenait plus, et quand il se réveillait d'un cauchemar, il pleurait juste en silence en attendant qu'un infirmier le trouve sous ses couvertures et lui donne un calmant.

«Kido-kun est passé hier soir.» fit la jeune femme doucement.

Fudo se raidit à l'entente de ce nom. Cela devait faire plus de trois semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Depuis les quelques jours qui avaient suivis l'agression...

«Il est venu vous apporter ces chocolats» continua-t-elle en désignant les gourmandises sur la table de chevet. «Il a dit que vous lui manquiez, et qu'il viendrait ce soir aussi.»

Ce soir, et en vérité, presque tous les autres soirs depuis un mois. Son petit ami venait souvent prendre de ses nouvelles et lui apporter des friandises. Il ne téléphonait jamais, il prenait toujours la peine de se déplacer lui-même, dans l'espoir de le voir. Mais à chaque fois pareil, le brun baissait les yeux quand on lui annonçait sa venue, et il disait qu'il ne voulait pas le voir. La vérité, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas que Kido le voit, pas dans cet état. Il voulait que son petit ami se souvienne du vrai lui, et qu'il ne regarde jamais la coquille vide qu'il était devenu.

«Ça vous ferait du bien de voir du monde vous savez.» reprit l'infirmière en réglant la perfusion pour qu'il puisse la retirer. «A vous et à eux.»

Le brun ne cilla même pas. La jeune femme avait fini son travail, et elle se contenta de regarder le patient avec insistance; elle attendait une réponse. Mais Fudo ne pouvait pas. Lui qui pensait qu'il ne pouvait plus pleurer, il sentit à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Parfois c'est vrai, il avait tendance à l'oublier, mais il n'avait pas besoin de force pour pleurer, ça venait juste naturellement.

«Sortez s'il vous plaît.» demanda-t-il en prenant un air calme.

La concernée inclina la tête et sortit de sa chambre. Elle savait où était sa place, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher... De compatir à la douleur de ce garçon. Kido, même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit aux infirmiers du service, était sans doute très amoureux du jeune patient.

Fudo resta un instant à fixer la porte par laquelle avait disparu l'infirmière. Kido. Il repensa à tous ces bons moments passés avec lui et soupira. Son regard se dirigea vers sa table de chevet. Il y avait la fameuse boîte de chocolats. Et en dessous, le petit objet qu'il avait refusé de quitter depuis ce jour: la cravate d'Angelo. Et lui ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Dans son esprit embrouillé s'imposa le visage de ce garçon blond aux yeux rougis par les larmes. Quand il y pensait, il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. En tout cas, il n'avait pas eu à vivre cette horreur, même s'il savait l'avoir vécu. Contrairement à Angelo, qui avait été conscient lorsque tout cela lui était arrivé. Et qui s'était levé encore une fois pour l'aider à abattre Tomoho.

Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de l'italien depuis. Était-il encore en vie ?

Fudo secoua vivement la tête et inspira profondément. Angelo était vivant, il le devait. Ce type était l'espoir incarné, la foi de celui qui se relevait. Le brun cligna des yeux pour chasser cette sensation de picotement. Si Angelo s'était redressé ce soir-là, alors lui le pouvait aussi.

Il serra les poings sur ses draps et s'assit au bord du lit. Il enleva ses perfusions et toucha le sol du bout des pieds. Un frisson remonta son dos tandis qu'il mettait plus franchement les pieds à terre. Son regard parcourut la chambre qu'il voyait depuis un bon mois sans jamais la regarder. Il avait toujours refusé de s'installer, gardant obstinément ses vêtements dans le sac de voyage préparé par sa mère. Il mit un pied devant l'autre, arriva à son sac, tremblant. Il ne faisait pourtant pas froid: c'était plus l'idée de s'accrocher qui le faisait frémir. Oui, s'accrocher. Fudo retira son bas de pyjama, qu'il ne quittait jamais habituellement puisqu'il ne sortait pas, et enfila un jean. Il enleva son vieux t-shirt en retrouvant la sensation des habitudes et le posa avec son bas pour saisir un autre t-shirt, qui sentait bon le frais... Un mouvement attira son attention et le garçon soupira discrètement en constatant que ce n'était que son reflet dans la vitre. Pourtant, il ne put empêcher son regard de descendre vers son torse. Vers sa cicatrice. C'est ce qui faisait le plus mal, pas la blessure, mais ce qu'elle représentait. A chaque fois qu'il se déshabillait, c'était une vraie torture. Fudo avait sérieusement songé à se mutiler, à recouvrir cet horrible souvenir d'une autre cicatrice. Mais le médecin lui avait dit d'en prendre soin, qu'elle finirait par se résorber. Quelle ironie... Prendre soin du symbole de son mal-être. Pourtant, une partie de lui avait hoché la tête en se disant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Son corps avait été suffisamment meurtris sans qu'il n'en rajoute.

Il passa ses mains dans les courtes manches de son haut et lança un regard vers l'extérieur. C'était la saison des cerisiers. Il se souvenait petit à petit de cet effet rafraîchissant, des balades sous les pétales roses cueillis puis abandonnés par le vent. Pour la première fois depuis au moins un mois, il eut envie de sortir, de goûter au soleil sur son visage, à la fraîcheur qui s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements. Il prit sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise et lança un regard hésitant vers sa table de chevet: il n'était plus allé nulle part sans la cravate d'Angelo depuis ce jour. Il la tenait fermement dans sa main, comme s'il ne voulait pas oublier, ni laisser cette réalité lui échapper. Mais était-ce impossible d' en avoir conscience et d'aller pourtant de l'avant ? Il ferma les poings, comme pour saisir l'air qui l'entourait, pour saisir la même réalité d'une autre façon. Et il sortit de la chambre, fébrile.

Il n'eut pas à aller jusqu'au bureau puisque l'infirmière -celle avec qui il avait discuté plus tôt- sortait justement de la chambre voisine. Elle parut d'abord surprise, puis lui lança un sourire rassurant. Fudo le lui rendit faiblement; en fin de compte, elle l'avait fait changer d'avis.

«J'aimerai prendre une perm.» déclara-t-il.

«Pas de problème. Il faut juste que vous signiez la feuille d'autorisation. De quelle heure à quelle heure ?»

«De... Maintenant jusqu'à demain midi.»

La femme releva un regard joyeux vers le garçon, qui se contenta de détourner les yeux. Cette infirmière était exceptionnelle, toutes ne l'étaient pas. On sentait qu'elle se donnait à fond dans son travail, qu'en plus d'être un gagne-pain, c'était une passion. Elle devait être contente qu'il passe sa première nuit hors de l'hôpital depuis un mois. Ça montrait qu'il remontait la pente.

«Vous pourriez prévenir Kido que je ne serai pas là ce soir ?» demanda le jeune patient en suivant l'infirmière jusqu'au classeur des permissions.

«Évidemment.» sourit-elle en retour.

Fudo se pencha sur le classeur pour signer, et d'un ton qu'il voulait tout naturel, il ajouta:

«C'est moi qui vais le voir ce soir.»

* * *

Kido ferma le portail du manoir et se figea en l'apercevant, sur les marches de sa porte.

«Fudo ?...»

Le brun leva ses yeux vers lui et sourit timidement. Il se redressa du mur sur lequel il se tenait appuyé. Kido crut qu'il rêvait, il fut incapable dire quoi que ce soit. Lorsque soudain, il se rendit compte que son compagnon était vraiment là, devant lui, qu'il lui avait sourit.

«Ça va ?» lança simplement le brun en voyant que le quatorze ne bougeait pas.

Les paroles du garçon achevèrent Kido, qui reprit durement sa respiration. Ses pieds se dirigèrent seuls vers le porche du manoir, et sans même s'en rendre compte, il se mit à courir. Kido lui sauta dans les bras, les larmes aux yeux, les renversant tous deux sur les marches.

«Calme-toi...!» fit la voix surprise et amusée du brun.

Le stratège en titre tenta de dire quelque chose, bégaya lamentablement, et se contenta finalement d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Fudo. Celui-ci rigola et serra à son tours ses bras autour de sa taille.

«Pourquoi tu pleures ?» demanda-t-il en sentant la respiration saccadée du châtain dans le creux de son épaule.

«Je pleure pas.» sanglota le concerné en guise de réponse.

Le brun sourit en l'entendant renifler, amusé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Kido puisse le serrer si fort. Le châtain embrassa son cou tendrement et le huit frémit.

«Je suis tellement heureux...» murmura faiblement le délégué. «Tellement heureux de te voir...»

«Moi aussi Kido...» fit simplement le brun, ému.

«Je t'aime.»

Cela acheva de couper la voix à Fudo. Il ne trouva rien d'autre à faire qu'embrasser la tempe offerte de son compagnon et resta à écouter sa respiration sifflante. Il avait oublié ce qu'on pouvait ressentir dans les bras du quatorze, cette effervescence enivrante. Et rien que pour ça, il était heureux d'être sorti. Il se souvenait de ce qui le poussait à vivre avant, il eut l'impression que sa vie l'avait rattrapé, et que dans sa course, elle l'avait fait tomber.

«Désolé... Je peux pas te lâcher...»chuchota le quatorze contre sa peau.

Fudo voulait juste rester comme ça pour le reste de la soirée. Alors tant mieux si Kido refusait de le lâcher; à vrai dire, il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable, lui non plus.

«Tu vas rester pas vrai ?» demanda le stratège en titre, toujours enfoui dans son épaule.

«Oui.»

«...Pour combien de temps ?»

«Je sais pas.»

«Tu vas quitter l'hôpital ?»

«Je sais pas.»

Fudo comprit au fil des questions de son compagnon qu'il allait falloir se remettre à flot. Il avait le temps, il ne se presserait pas... Mais il le ferait. Il sentit que le châtain se redressait. Il baissa les yeux vers le regard rubis de son vis-à-vis et fut presque surpris de les voir briller. Ça devait être la première fois qu'il voyait le délégué pleurer. Comme par instinct, il leva la main vers sa joue et se pencha pour happer ses lèvres. Si doux, si chaud, Fudo avait l'impression de goûter un nuage.

«Tu m'as trop manqué.» murmura Kido sous ses lèvres.

Le brun ferma les yeux et quitta le visage du quatorze pour poser son front contre le sien. À nouveau leurs prunelles perçantes se mêlèrent, et Kido sourit. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps qu'un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il prit les mains du brun dans les siennes et se leva, tirant son compagnon vers lui. Il l'entraîna sur les marches du porche. Et sur ces marches, alors qu'il regardait leurs mains liées avec nostalgie, Fudo se sentit comme prêt à se relever. En gravissant ces quelques marches, il se sentait capable de remonter la pente.

De suivre Kido et la vie qui, en plus de l'avoir rattrapé l'avait aussi dépassé. Et elle lui offrait désormais une multitude de chemins, que Fudo ne fit qu'apercevoir avant de fixer à nouveau le dos de son compagnon. Le dos de Kido. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il fallait respirer. Il serra sa main gauche sur celle du châtain et sa main droite sur son t-shirt. Sur son torse. Il franchit le seuil du manoir et Kido se tourna vers lui. Allez Fudo. Ça va être douloureux mais tu peux le faire.

Il faut aller de l'avant.

* * *

Voilà voilà, je vous laisse ici ! A vous d'espérer que Fudo s'en sortira réellement.

Vous savez... Quand j'ai écrit cette histoire, à la base, c'était en quelque sortes pour militer. J'ai toujours été outrée de voir que certaines fics, dans beaucoup d'autre fandoms, traitaient du même sujet avec une indifférence totale.

L'agression sexuelle n'est pas un thème de bisounours, et surtout pas quelque chose de bien. Par exemple, toutes ces histoires où la victime finit par s'avouer qu'elle n'en veut pas à l'agresseur parce qu'elle l_'aime. _On ne tombe pas amoureux de son agresseur de cette façon, et surtout, on ne lui pardonne pas comme ça. Imaginez... On ne se remet pas d'un tel choc sans séquelles, il ne suffit pas que l'agresseur s'excuse pour tout effacer. Alors je maintiens, je n'ai pas écrit cette fiction dans le but de _plaire,_ ou en tout cas, par pour que le harcèlement/l'agression plaise.

Enfin, je confie que dans mon histoire, Fudo s'en sortira (je n'aurai pas supporté une autre fin): mais ce n'est pas le cas de toutes les victimes d'agressions sexuelles. Souvenez-vous en la prochaine fois que vous tomberez sur ce genre de fiction. Et selon que vous ayez, ou non pris ce que j'ai dit au sérieux, vous choisirez si vous voulez la lire.

En tout cas, merci d'avoir suivi jusque là, vous n'imaginez pas comme ça me fait plaisir ! :)

Gaia : Ahah, j'avais compris que cherwie signifiait chérie x) Merci de toujours suivre ma fiction, j'espère que mon explication de fin de chapitre t'aura éclairée sur mes intentions :) Quant à l'adresse, et bien je n'en ai pas vraiment (disons juste que je ne vais jamais dessus). Alors je ne sais pas trop. Tu pourrais t'inscrire, sinon, même si tu ne publies pas, tu pourras envoyer des messages privés aux auteurs et mettre des reviews :) Bisous !

Jaiperdumonmdp : Ah, toujours en vie ? Tant mieux, j'avais peur d'avoir choqué des lecteurs tu sais ? Enfin, je suis heureuse que tu sois encore là x) Mais... Mais alors, qu'attends-tu pour te réinscrire ?! Je veux lire du KdFd moi ! Enfin bref, contente si la fiction t'a plu :D Merci pour la review et bisous :D

Grande Fan *rougit à l'idée d'écrire ça* : Salut ! Alors déjà, sache que je suis toute en train de sautiller dans tous les sens. c'est que ça m'arrive pas souvent de lire ce genre de review héhé... Et je redeviens toujours la même idiote impulsive quand ça m'arrive (quoi que, je suis toujours du genre plutôt idiote et plutôt impulsive x) Bref, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: merci beaucoup ! Je me souviens moi aussi de mon état quand je voulais laisser un commentaire. Le fait que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'adresse mail me compliquait toujours un peu la vie x) Ah, je raconte ma vie pardon ! Alors tout en continuant à m'agiter dans tous les sens, je lisais ta review. Et je suis restée bloquée sur cette phrase "n'oublie jamais que des tas de filles comme moi attendent dans l'ombre la suite de tes fictions!" Là, c'était le drame. T'imagine même pas comment je me suis sentie (quelque chose qui se rapproche d'une explosion nucléaire émotionnelle). Jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que c'est qu'un compliment ahah x) Rien que pour ça, je pourrais écrire un HamaHaya (en plus même dans l'anime ce couple est flagrant). Le problème (tu auras noté le conditionnel), c'est que je ne connais pas très bien les personnages d'_IEGO. _J'en reste au bons vieux persos, tu comprends ;) Mais bon, comme on sait jamais, je penserai à toi si j'écris sur _IEGO _ un jour ! Et je rajoute : INSCRIS-TOI. ;) Un énorme merci pour ta review, j'espère que la fin t'aura plu, et surtout, j'ai hâte de lire tes prochaines reviews (si ma réponse à celle-ci n'a pas été trop flippante) Bisous ! :D

Rose : En effet, on peut pas dire que c'était beau à lire. Mais il fallait s'y attendre. Je me dis même, si tu as réagis de cette façon, tant mieux: c'est ce genre de sentiment que je voulais transmettre au lecteur. Merci tout de même d'avoir lu et pardon si tu n'as pas aimé. J'espère tout de même que tu liras mes futures histoires. Bisous :)

Rendez-vous mardi prochain pour l'épilogue, la fin de la fin de Harassment. Merci d'avoir suivi jusque là et salut ! ;)


	10. Epilogue

Paste your document here...

_Harassment_

_Epilogue_

On y est, cet épilogue conclura Harassment. Merci d'avoir suivi jusque-là !

Fudo releva les yeux vers son reflet dans le miroir.

Tellement de temps s'était écoulé, tellement de choses étaient arrivées depuis... Pourtant c'était aujourd'hui, et il le tiendrait peut-être enfin. La glace lui renvoyait l'image d'un homme au visage sombre, fatigué, aux cheveux un peu longs, à la peau un peu pâle. Et encore et toujours, au centre de sa vision, le sceau du fer rouge.

Il fallait qu'il fasse le point: il avait 20 ans.

Il y a un an, il avait porté plainte pour agression sexuelle. Ça avait été un grand moment de solitude. Il avait serré la main de Kido très fort alors que l'officier qui prenait la plainte lui posait les questions nécessaires. Quand est survenue l'agression ? Connaissiez-vous l'agresseur ? Pouvez-vous le décrire ? Et aussi, décrire l'agression ? Fudo déglutit en se rappelant de ça. Le ton habitué sur lequel avait parlé le policier l'avait comme harponné. Il avait balbutié, incapable de répondre à sa dernière question.

«Respire.» lui avait dit Kido en le regardant tendrement.

Il regrettait presque de l'avoir écouté. Enfin, d'avoir décidé suite à une discussion avec lui, qu'il porterait plainte. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'on lui demanderait ça. Finalement, on lui avait apporté un verre d'eau et il avait réussi à décrire, tremblant comme une feuille, les évènements de ce soir-là. Il avait parlé de Tomoho, d'Angelo, une boule dans la gorge et une main acérée empoignant son estomac. Il s'était senti tellement angoissé, tellement seul qu'il s'était demandé encore une fois si rester chez lui n'aurait pas été une meilleure solution. C'était un peu comme une lame dans son torse, qu'il n'aurait pas dû remuer. Kido lui avait dit que ça le soulagerait. C'était tellement faux ! Le reste de la semaine et le début de la suivante, Fudo n'était pas sorti de son lit. Comme s'il n'avait plus eu conscience du monde autour de lui. C'est un soir, alors qu'il s'était levé pour aller aux toilettes, qu'il avait entendu Kido pleurer dans la cuisine, dans le noir. Il avait eu comme une décharge à cet instant, et il avait réussi à prendre le dessus sur sa peur, sa haine, sa profonde et abominable mélancolie. Il s'était approché du châtain, qui avait tenté de sécher ses larmes en le voyant, et l'avait enlacé en s'excusant.

Le dossier était enfin parvenu à un enquêteur de police, qui avait alors ouvert l'enquête. Il avait fallu identifier l'agresseur, et les témoins. Pour Tomoho, ça n'avait pas été compliqué. Mais pour le reste... Angelo, qui en plus d'avoir été victime, avait pu être témoin de l'agression, était retourné en Italie. La police avait tenté de le contacter mais Angelo avait refusé de dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de ça. Fudo se souvenait du pincement au cœur qu'il avait eu lorsque, tentant de convaincre le blond, il avait pris le téléphone. Il se souvenait de la réponse larmoyante de l'étranger, en italien, avant que son père ne prenne l'appareil pour crier aux officiers de laisser leur famille en paix. Angelo à cet instant, avait refusé, et de témoigner, et d'appuyer la plainte du brun en déposant la sienne. Première défaite après le coup dure de la plainte. Et comme un coup de couteau lorsque l'enquêteur avait annoncé que, sans preuves suffisantes, l'enquête serait suspendue et le processus judiciaire également.

Le jeune homme se souvenait de cette indignation mêlée de désespoir qui l'avait envahi en entendant ça. Toute cette torture n'avait donc servi à rien ?! Il avait cru se mettre à pleurer et avait amèrement regretté d'être venu: ça n'avait fait que rouvrir des blessures, et blesser d'autres personnes. Tout cet espoir qui avait coulé de la douleur, finement réduit à poussière par la simple phrase de l'enquêteur:

«Désolé, preuves insuffisantes.»

Pourtant cinq mois plus tard, alors qu'il se remettait de son premier échec dans les bras de son compagnon, persuadé qu'il n'y aurait pas suite, il avait reçu un appel. C'était la police. L'enquêteur qui n'avait rien pu faire cinq mois plus tôt avait appelé fièrement, pour annoncer qu'une victime avait appuyé la plainte. Sa plainte. Quelqu'un se soulevait avec lui contre Tomoho. Et en plus de la plainte, un témoignage. Il avait souri à cet instant, pas parce que l'enquête allait reprendre, mais plus parce que cette victime/témoin ne pouvait être que Angelo. Et qu'en étant parvenu jusque-là... Il avait franchi un grand cap. L'ange s'était redressé fièrement.

À leur double-plainte s'était ajoutée celle d'une certaine Taki, qui en plus avait amené une preuve tangible; un certificat médical. Apparemment, Taki était tombée enceinte suite à une agression sexuelle, et elle accusait Tomoho elle aussi. Elle avait fait une fausse couche au bout d'un mois et demi. Fudo se souvenait de Taki; c'était une déléguée dans la classe d'Angelo au lycée. Et Kido la connaissait aussi. Le brun se stoppa un instant dans sa réflexion pour se demander comment avait pu se sentir Kido en voyant qu'autant de personnes autour de lui avaient été victime de Tomoho sans qu'il n'en voit rien.

L'enquêteur avait confié l'affaire au procureur, qui avait voulu un délai pour vérifier que le dossier portait suffisamment de preuves. Dans le cas contraire, la poursuite n'aurait pas eu lieu. Soulagement donc pour Fudo lorsqu'on avait fait comparaître le professeur. Et même un semblant de joie lorsque, refusant de comparaître, Tomoho avait été arrêté au lycée. Bien fait pour lui. Il avait subi un interrogatoire durant lequel il avait fermement démenti, et, compte tenu du type d'accusation dont il s'agissait, il avait été remis en liberté mais consigné chez lui. Fudo, qui avait beaucoup appréhendé le procès jusque-là, s'était senti faiblir. Allait-il être capable d'y aller ? Rien n'obligeait la victime à être présente lors de la comparution. Et il n'avait pas envie de revoir le visage du professeur, trop persuadé qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le déshabiller du regard. Kido lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas obligé d'y aller et le brun avait hoché la tête.

L'accusé avait plaidé non coupable. Le tribunal l'avait libéré sous conditions strictes en attendant l'ouverture de l'enquête préliminaire que Tomoho avait réclamée. Rien qu'un moyen de retarder le procès selon Fudo, qui avait dû attendre que l'enquête soit close pour que le procès soit ouvert. Fudo avait demandé au procureur aux poursuites criminelles de demander à ce qu'on garde l'enseignant détenu. A coups de risque de récidive, de sécurité publique, il avait finalement fait fléchir le tribunal et Tomoho avait été gardé jusqu'à l'ouverture du procès, un mois et demi plus tard.

Le procureur aux poursuites criminelles l'avait rencontré pour établir son témoignage. Il lui avait fallu raconter en détails ce qui lui était arrivé ce soir-là, et même s'il n'avait rien à dire à propos du viol -puisqu'il avait été inconscient-, il avait senti son cœur et son ventre se tordre dans tous les sens. Et sa cicatrice, qui s'était estompé, avait commencé à brûler comme la mèche d'une bombe. En réalité, Fudo n'avait pas eu mal physiquement; c'était la colère et le dégoût qui avait consumé ses poumons, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe.

«Tu es prêt ?»

Le brun sortit de ses pensées comme on tombe d'une chaise. Il leva son regard un peu perdu vers son compagnon, qui soupira calmement et sortit une chemise du placard à vêtement. Il s'approcha de Fudo assis sur le lit, et s'accroupit à sa hauteur:

«Tu ne veux plus y aller ?» demanda le châtain tout tendrement.

Il plongea son regard dans les perles bleues troublées de l'ex huit, tentant de voir à quoi il pensait. Le brun secoua négativement la tête et sourit pour rassurer son petit ami.

«Je ne changerai pas d'avis.»

L'autre lui rendit son sourire et posa doucement ses lèvres sur le haut de son front. Il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux décoiffés et passa ses mains de chaque côté des joues de son compagnon. Le regard de Fudo se dirigea à nouveau vers le miroir. Sa cicatrice ne se voyait presque plus, pourtant, lui ne voyait que ça. Tout le contraire de Kido. Le brun se souvenait encore de leur première fois ensemble, un ou deux mois après sa première sortie de l'hôpital. Vivre normalement sa vie après un tel choc, ça ne semblait pas possible, pourtant, il s'y appliquait. Et Kido aussi. L'ancien ailier gauche s'était laissé déshabiller, notant les efforts de son partenaire pour ne pas le brusquer. Il avait senti son cœur se serrer lorsque le châtain avait soulevé son t-shirt, la peur, la honte et la tristesse revenant à l'assaut. Mais l'ex stratège titulaire n'avait rien dit, n'avait même pas regardé la cicatrice, comme si elle n'existait pas; il l'avait embrassé amoureusement et Fudo avait passé une nuit merveilleuse. Et depuis, jamais le châtain n'avait dit quoi que ce soit à propos de sa blessure, vraiment comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Fudo s'était parfois surpris à jouer le jeu, à croire qu'il n'avait jamais été blessé. Il finissait pourtant par atterrir, et dans un murmure sincère, il remerciait son compagnon pour ce voyage loin de la réalité.

«Mais avant de partir, il faut que je trouve quelque chose.» souffla Fudo.

Le châtain releva des yeux curieux vers lui, puis semblant comprendre, il se redressa et sourit.

«On est pas pressé.» répondit-il.

«L'accusé est déclaré coupable.»

Cette phrase tournait dans la tête de Fudo, en boucle depuis que le juré l'avait annoncé. En quelques mots, il l'avait délivré d'une chaîne qui l'entravait depuis des années. Il avait pleuré, serré Kido dans ses bras, et sa mère, qui était venue pour la délibération en jurant qu'elle massacrerait la salle si Tomoho était relâché. Il avait croisé regard d'Angelo, son regard bleu, briller d'émotion. Et pour une fois, ce n'étaient des larmes de souffrance qui dévalaient ses joues et se cachaient dans les épaules de ses proches. Mais la journée était loin d'être finie, et en descendant les marches du tribunal, Fudo serra sa main autour d'un objet, dans le creux de sa poche. En fin de compte, un nombre incroyable de plaintes avaient été déposées suite à la sienne, et plus de 10 anciens élèves avaient assisté au procès en temps de victime. Mais il en manquait une, et c'est à elle qu'ils allaient consacrer leur après-midi.

Une sorte de brise vint balayer son visage, et elle sembla emporter avec elle tous ses tracas. Ne restait qu'une légèreté mélancolique, une sorte de vide triste et pourtant doublé de bonheur. Il sentit la main de Kido serrer la sienne, amoureusement, et son regard calme se nicher dans le creux de son cou.

«Fudo.»

L'interpelé se tourna vers la source de la voix et crut que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre quelques secondes.

«Angelo...» laissa-t-il échapper, ému.

Le blond le rejoignait doucement, accompagné d'une jolie brune au regard sage; une japonaise. Il sourit, comme reconnaissant et reprit:

«Ça fait longtemps...»

«Trop longtemps.» fit le brun.

«Tu as raison.»

Ils se fixèrent un instant, sans pouvoir réprimer leurs sourires. Puis, retrouvant un peu son sérieux, l'italien et son adorable accent reprirent:

«Vous allez à l'enterrement ?»

«Oui. Et vous aussi...»

Le blond acquiesça.

«J'étais très proche de Taki...» murmura-t-il mélancoliquement.

Et alors qu'il enlaçait ses doigts à ceux de sa compagne, il continua:

«Et puis, c'était ma belle-sœur.»

Fudo et Kido sourirent. Sur les annulaires enlacés du couple, scintillaient deux jolis anneaux dorés. La brunette, Fudo la connaissait; c'était la sœur de Taki. La pauvre déléguée n'avait jamais pu surmonter le choc de son agression. Elle se traînait comme un torchon depuis des années, lorsqu'elle avait décidé de porter plainte. Sa famille avait cru à un rétablissement, avait pensé qu'elle allait enfin remonter la pente. Grosse erreur. Jamais Taki n'avait été au plus bas. Dans une lettre, elle avait expliqué son choix de «montrer la voix». Elle avait porté plainte pour encourager d'autres à le faire, et s'était pendue. Sa sœur et Angelo sortaient ensembles depuis quelques temps. Il faut dire qu'ils se tournaient autour depuis longtemps. Déjà au lycée, Taki lui avait présenté sa sœur et ils s'étaient tout de suite très bien entendus. Ils semblaient taillés pour vivre ensemble, et au final, après toutes ces épreuves, ils se trouvaient enfin.

«Alors c'est officiel ? Félicitations.» fit Fudo en souriant, heureux pour son ami.

«On est fiancés; on se mariera quelque part en juin.» dit fièrement l'étranger.

«On sait tous que la vie est cruelle.» sourit la jeune femme. «On veut profiter de ce qu'elle nous offre.»

«Et ça vaut aussi pour vous les gars.» ajouta Angelo avec un clin d'œil.

Fudo sourit, rougit un peu, et sentit les doigts de son compagnon enlacer le siens plus fort encore.

«J'y pense, Angelo.» répondit Kido d'un ton mystérieux. «J'y pense.»

Le blond lâcha un rire amusé. Le brun avait fait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu; il voulait qu'on lui fasse la surprise. Mais alors sa main se serra autour de ce quelque chose au fond de sa poche et son sourire se fit triste. Sous le regard interrogateur de l'italien, il sortit, enroulé autour de ses doigts, sa cravate. La cravate d'Angelo. Son expression de joie se fana, comme une fleur qui a trop chaud, tandis qu'il prenait, du bout des doigts l'objet que Fudo gardait depuis si longtemps. Il avait son odeur désormais. Il sembla se plonger dans une sorte de contemplation, et alors que sa compagne se serrait plus fort contre lui, il releva ses yeux humides vers le brun. L'ancien huit sourit affectueusement, et lui tendit un briquet.

«Mets fin au cauchemar, Angelo.» demanda Fudo, du bout des lèvres.

Le blond se pinça les lèvres. Les mains tremblantes, il saisit le briquet et l'alluma. La flamme vacilla, puis sembla renifler la cravate avant de la mordre profondément. Le feu gagna le tissus rouge et bleu marine, le dévora progressivement comme s'il le savourait. Angelo lâcha la cravate, qui continua de se consumer au sol. Du coin de l'œil, Fudo vit Tomoho sortir du tribunal, menotté et encadré. Il ne se retourna pas, les autres non plus, pourtant il était certain que tous l'avaient vu. Ils se contentaient de fixer le tout petit feu prendre la cravate au sol. Le passé, tout ça. Angelo ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes, alors que les flammes rongeantes s'éteignaient sur le cadavre calciné de leur enfer, il laissa les sanglots envahir son visage. Fudo réprima les siens, prit le jeune italien dans ses bras.

«Les ailes, Angelo, ça repousse.» chuchota Fudo, laissant un sourire ému étirer ses lèvres.

Le concerné lâcha un rire sanglotant, resserra sa prise sur la chemise du brun.

«Les crocs et les griffes aussi, Fudo.» répondit-il en riant, la voix encore tremblante.

Quelque chose comme de l'espoir, beaucoup d'espoir et de l'amour aussi, vint balayer le cœur et les cheveux du brun. Il sourit face à la brise, et un vent printanier se leva sur Inazuma, emportant vers les cieux les rires larmoyants d'Angelo.

Et voilà, la fin de Harassment. J'espère que l'épilogue vous aura plu ! C'est vrai que je n'étais pas obligée de faire une fin fin, mais je devais mettre Tomoho en prison pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

J'ai déjà plus ou moins dit pourquoi je m'étais lancée dans cette fiction au chapitre dernier alors je ne vais pas m'éterniser. Je voulais juste donner un aperçu de l'enfer judiciaire qu'entraîne une plainte pour agression sexuelle. Et encore, je suppose sûre c'est encore plus sinueux et compliqué que ça. Statistiquement, seul 11% des victimes porte plainte.

Aussi, je voulais souligner que l'agression / harcèlement sexuel est une expérience très traumatisante, et que malheureusement, tout le monde ne s'en sort pas aussi bien que Fudo. J'espère vous avoir ouvert les yeux : les violences sexuelles sont un sujet grave !

C'est tout J

Merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout, je vous donne rendez-vous samedi prochain pour le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction *croise les doigts pour que ça plaise*

Les reviews sont les bienvenues, bisous les amis :D

Gaia : Merci merci ! Mais maintenant que tu es inscrite, je vais pouvoir répondre à tes reviews par MP ) Bisouus !

Jaiperdumonmdp : Ah, je t'ai fait pleurer ! *cours partout* Pardon ! _ Merci de te connecter tous les mardis pour mes fictions ** Tu n'imagines pas comment ça me fait plaisir de lire ça de la part d'une lectrice –je suis toute émue ! Merci d'avoir été aussi fidèle, je t'applaudis très fort, et j'espère sincèrement te retrouver les samedis à présent ) Bisous !

Delph (merci d'avoir changé de user parce que je rougissais comme une dingue quand je devais écrire ton précédent xD) : Donc derieeen ! En fait, c'est moi qui devrais te remercier de mettre une review ! Ça fait toujours super plaisir quand on sait que son travail est lu et qu'en prime, on prend la peine de laisser une sorte de « critique ». Ah oui, en effet, je fais souvent des réponses de 3km (il faut dire que ta review n'était pas super courte aussi xD). Tu fais lire mes fictions à une amie *court dans tous les sens en agitant les bras* Je sais pas quoi dire xD C'est tellement génial de savoir que des gens partagent sur mes histoires (bon, ça aurait été mieux si ça avait pas été sur le viol de Fudo mais on peut pas non plus tout avoir x) Donc si ton amie passe par là, je la remercie aussi –salut ! xD- J'espère que ma prochaine fiction te plaira en tout cas ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, j'en pleurerai si je pouvais (mais je ne voudrai pas inonder mon ordinateur, tu comprends). Bisoous à toi, à très bientôt !

Rose : Merci pour ce compliment. Ce n'est pas vraiment « beau » mais j'ai compris ce que tu entendais par là, et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de sentir que tu as compris l'enjeu de cette fiction. Je te remercie donc profondément et souhaite de tout cœur te retrouver pour mes prochains écrits. Merci !

Et à toi, qui lis cette fiction, merci beaucoup. Prendre du temps pour ce que je fais, c'est vraiment super, merci beaucoup –je vais vraiment pleurer si ça continue x)-

Ja ne


End file.
